Only A Dream?
by Strawberry and Chocolate
Summary: Lucy was ignored, avoided and brushed off by her so-called 'nakama.' In short, she was betrayed, so she quits the guild and set's off to a small island that belonged to her the moment her mother died. But what she didn't expect to live there was a ...
1. Chapter 1 : Goodbye

**Hiiii! Thanks for clicking on this story to read! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's bad. Just so you know, I'm a 100% NaLu lover BUT, that doesn't mean I hate Lisanna. Although I don't particularly like her. This is set after the Edolas Arc. Anyways, along with the story! ~^-^~**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1 : Goodbye**

**Lucy P.V.O**

I was sitting at my usual spot next to the bar, the guild was being destroyed from all the partying, like usual. Seeing Team Natsu and Lisanna engaged in a cheerful conversation. I have to say, i felt a little envious that Lisanna was there and not me, i mean, i haven't seen Erza, Gray or Natsu smile like that in quite a long time and i have to admit, i was a little hurt. *sigh* Turning around to meet the sky blue eyes of a white headed barmaid sweetly smiling.

"Hey Lucy, would you like anything?"

"Hey Mira could i have a Strawberry Milkshake?"

"Sure Lucy, just a second!"

I watch as she turns around and goes into the kitchen to make my order, returning a few minutes later while still smiling.

"Here you go Lucy"

"Thanks Mira" As i was just about to count the right amount of jewels to pay i was stopped by a sweet voice.

"Don't worry, it's on the house!" said the smiling barmaid.

"Thanks Mira but it's ok, I can pay." i thanked.

"Lucy" i flinched. "Seriously, it's fine!"

"Ah. Ok, thanks Mira!"

"Hey Mira! Two beers!" said Macao at the other side of the guild.

"Hai! Coming!" with that, the blue-eyed beauty went to fill up the beer mugs.

As she left I returned back to my solitude.

You see ever since we came back from Edolas, everyone and i quite clearly mean, EVERYONE started partying day and night, non-stop. And don't get me wrong, i'm happy that everyone is happy. I was partying too for the first few days too, but it just got too tiring. And believe me, if one of my dearest friends came back from the dead then i would be acting just like them all.

But come on! It's been almost 3 months.** MONTHS**! And in all those 3 **MONTHS** the only people that have recognised my presence and talked to me were Levy-chan, Gajeel, Wendy, Charles, Juvia, Mira and seven people out of the WHOLE guild talked and noticed me.

And you know it-

"Hey Luce!"

_Huh..._

_I'm not hearing things am i? Because i__** SWEAR**__ i just heard __**natsu **__finally talk to me!_

Not taking any chances, i swing myself around to see a puff or pink hair.

"H-Hi Natsu!" i say smiling the widest i've smiled in ages.

"What's up?" i say gleefully.

"Umm, here's the thing, we-" he points to Erza and Gray behind him, then to himself, "-were wondering if Lisanna could join the team." After that i literally felt my heart shatter.

"Yeah, sure i've been wanting to talk to her" i say.

"Err, no. What flame brain here was trying to say, was that we want Lisanna to take you place." Gray said.

But before i could say anything, Erza, my beloved sister said, "Yeah, back in the day's we were going to form a team anyway, before… the incident. So it'll be like normal again, except without you in the picture."

"Also you're always complaining about your rent and everything, and we always go over-board and don't earn many of the jewels, so you could go solo for a while and get stronger."Gray said.

_Are you serious? I'VE BEEN GOING SOLO FOR 3 MONTHS AND YOU ONLY SAY THIS NOW!?_

"Yeah, to be fair you the weakest Luce, this could be good for you. You know, to get stronger!" Natsu says sounding so cheerful and excited to leave with his new team.

_So you saying i'm weak? That's what you're saying isn't it?_

Oh how i felt so angry and sad at that point, i mean, how could i not feel sad or angry, my own nakama plainly called me weak and abandoning me. Feeling the tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I tried as hard to not let them fall. "Yeah, sure, that's fine."_ lie_

"Sweet! Jā ne!" Natsu said while having his back turned to me and walking off with the rest towards Lisanna to tell the good news with a gigantic smile. (For those who don't know, 'Jā ne' = 'see ya')

"Yeah" i mumble not to anyone in particular.

Without a second thought, i legged it up the stairs while me tears flowed down my cheek. Knocking on the door, i wipe my tears. "Come in" i quickly swung open the door and quickly closed it just as fast.

**Master P.V.O**

*grunt*_ Uhh those brats were at it AGAIN, don't they ever give me a break?_ I thought while reading yet another letter of complaints before i heard a soft knock on the door. Looking up from the letter to see non other than Lucy. "Why Lucy, what can i do for you?" I said before noticing Lucy's slightly red puffy eyes before quickly saying "What's wrong child?" in a concerned voice. _Has she been crying? If so, why?_

"Master, i wish to leave Fairy Tail" Lucy said in a slightly confident voice slowly fading by the end.

"W-what?! Why?! I-I thought you like it here!" I say with widened eyes. _Something definitely happened, i just need figure out what._

"I do! I really do, but… I just need to leave. To get stronger." She says trembling while a tear escapes from her eyes. Quickly I grab a tissue from the corner of my table and hand it to her earning a soft 'thank you.'

"Tell me Lucy, what happened?" I ask while patting a chair for her to sit down. She nods while making her way to me.

~~~After telling Master what happened downstairs~~~

"Ohh my child, I'm so sorry!"_ How could they do that. And three months already!. How disappointed i am in all of you.._

"It's alright Master it's not your fault! I mean, they're right, i am weak." Lucy said with a cracked voice.

"No you most certainly are not! You are much stronger both mentally, physically and magic wise than most people in this guild!" I said reassuringly, and i meant it!

"Thank you Master, but still, i need to leave, to train, to make sure i'm never called weak by anyone else ever again. So please." Lucy said while lifting her right hand with the Fairy Tail mark on towards me. _Ohh Lucy. I wish you didn't.._

"Very well my child." I say while cupping her hand with both of mine.

I close my eyes and quietly chant "Nakunatta taizai o kibō suru kata e, Aisuruhito to sono yōsei no ai o nokosu. Jibun jishin ni jibun no tamashī o tamotsu koto wa, Karera no tsubasa ga hirogatte iru toki, karera wa kaesu koto ga arimasu." When i finished i opened my eyes and took my hands away from Lucy's. Revealing the bare back of her right hand. (To know what the chant means see bottom of page)

After feeling a tear drop down my cheek, i say, "Thank you for being part of this family and i really hope that you come back soon."

"I will Mas- oh, no, Makarov. Goodbye and until so" Lucy said while shedding more tears.

After Lucy closed the door

_Ohh Lucy, i wish you well. I hope you return stronger to prove the rest of those brats downstair's wrong. But i do hope you stay as yourself._ With that I went back into reading the complaints.

**Lucy P.V.O**

As i walked down the stairs and headed towards the door, I looked at the back of my right, ohh how it felt just so, empty.

As i walked out of the doors, i whispered, "Goodbye, Fairy Tail"

(The chant : To the one that no longer wishes to stay, leaving their fairy love with the loved ones. Keeping their soul to themselves, may they return when their wings have spread.)


	2. Chapter 2 : Leaving

**Hey! So, Chapter Two! Hope you've liked it so far! Onto the Chapter!**

_Thoughts_

**I forgot to say, even though it's quite obvious, Disclaimer : i don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Hope you like it! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 2 : Leaving**

**Lucy P.V.O**

As i made my way to my house I started crying again. _Ugh why does it have to hurt so much! I still can't believe that the first thing they say to me after three months was__** that**__! And I seriously thought that they were my __**nakama.**__ I guess all those 'Don't worry Luce your strong!' and 'You're absolutely strong' and 'You've earned your place on Team Natsu!' were all lies. _By the time the clock struck 14 o'clock I entered my house.

Entering my room, I take out Virgo's key and summoned her.

Popping out from a short bright light i hear a, "Punishment time Princess?"

"No, Virgo please help me pack everything up"

"Certainly Princess"

"Thank you"

~~~After packing everything up. From clothes to kitchen and bathroom utensils~~~

"Punishment time now Princess?"

"No, can you put everything in the spirit world"

"Hai Princess" she nodded and disappeared along with everything else,after a few minutes returning with a bright light.

"Anything else Princess?"

"That'll be all Virgo, thank you" nodding she left. I glanced at the clock which read 15:42pm.

_Ok, first need to go to the landlady and tell her that i'll be leaving for i don't know how long… then head to the train station. But first.._

I grabbed my pen and paper and started writing.

_The first letter was for none other than my best friend…_

…

_Goodbye for now, i can't wait until i see you again._

_Next is Wendy..._

...

_Okay, two down, nine more to go… *sigh* good grief i still got a lot to write._

_Next letter is to Juvia_…

...

_Okay, i enjoyed writing that! Finally being able to express how much i DO NOT love Gray in the way she thinks i do felt great!_

_Well, onto the next letter for Gajeel!_

...

_Ahh! That was fun! I hope that will get through that metal head of his!_

_So the next one if for Charles..._

...

Putting the letter inside an envelope and addressing it.

_Okay! Next is Mira.._

...

After finishing that letter i put it inside an envelope and address it.

_That was nice to write. I'll miss you 'Mum'_

_But putting that aside i still have five more to go!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next is Mast- argh not again, next is Makarov.._

_..._

After finishing that one letter, i put it in an envelope and address it. I felt a tear escape my misty eyes. Yes, that was the hardest one to write. It was like i was actually saying goodbye for ever, and it was weird to call Mas- arrgg this is gonna be hard - Makarov, 'old man'. It's a more Natsu and Gray thing.

_Anyways, onto the next one.. Fairy Tail..._

...

Putting the letter in the envelope, I sharpley close my eyes as more tears fall. Quickly taking a tissue and wiping my tears away before it could fall onto the letters.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay, next Lisanna, i hope she understands..._

...

Putting the letter inside the envelope, i address it.

With tears still cascading down my cheeks, i smile a sincere smile.

Next .. Erza...

...

Putting the letter inside the envelope i address it.

Although all the other letters so far have made me so sad, this one and the ones to come, i know will just make my anger once again grow. _Sincerely, i can't believe i'm actually writing these people a letter. But i do need to express myself, to make sure they regret everything they've done 'till now !_

_Now … Gray.._

...

Putting the letter inside the envelope i address it.

_Last letter, the most important letter. This one will be hard to write. I'm glad. Natsu Dragneel.._

_..._

I felt my blood boil just thinking about that dumb headed idiot!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Atleast i'm not done! Now to the landlady's house._

As i frantically walked out the house, i smiled and closed the door.

As i made my to the landlady's house, which is actually is the next building next to my -soon to be - old home.

I knocked softly on the hard wooden door.

In a matter of seconds a middle aged woman stepped out.

"Lucy! What do you need dear?" The landlady asked

"Hi, firstly i would like to say, this is going to a temporary goodbye. I will be leaving Magnolia to train, i don't know how long i'll be gone." i say.

"Ohh, do you have to leave dear?" she asked with saddened onyx eyes.

"Unfortunately, i do. I need to." i say.

"Well ok, it was nice having you all this time."

"Thank you, it was nice being here too. Also i would like you to go to Fairy Tail and give these to Mirajane, the barmaid as soon as i leave please." i say.

"Ok, but why don't you go yourself my dear?" she asked.

"Well, i think it really is best if i were not there. I need to go now, please go right not too." i said.

"Ok dear, leave it to me. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, goodbye." is said while waving starting to got to the train station.

"Goodbye" she say's waving. She then turns around and makes her was to Fairy Tail just as i asked her to.

I got to the train station and the man from the counter said, "Ahh Lucy-san, i see you're not with your rowdy friends today."

"Yes, not today" not in a long while i won't.

"So where're you heading off to today?"

"Hargeon Town please"

"Ok" he says while checking for how much. "That'll be 300 jewels please"

"Quite cheap today"

"Yes were currently on sale you see"

"Ohh, then lucky me" i said while smiling.

"Here you go dear."

"Thank you"

As i rushed to the train that was just about to depart any second now i slipped through the closed doors. I walk past the seats and stop at a two seated space. _Ohh i can't wait to get to Hargeon Town, although it IS nearly 4 hours away. Maybe i should just go to sleep to pass the time_. I glanced at my watch, 18:56pm. Nodding i make myself comfortable and doze off the sleep.

Thanks for reading, and i hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3 : Letters

**Hey there! If you've reached here then THANK YOU for continueing on reading!**

**So onto the chapter!**

_Thought_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail! If i did, NaLu would already have happened!**

**Enjoy! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 3 : Letters**

**Masters P.V.O**

I knew that it had been a long time, and now was the right time to tell every one of the departure of Lucy. As i walked out my office, i said to Laxus, "Laxus please can you go down to the ground floor for a bit, i have a very important announcement to make." Hearing a grunt before "Fine" i walk to the balcony of the first floor while Laxus got to the ground floor and looked up to me.

"Mirajane can you stop the music"

"Hai Master" she said.

Everyone stopped dancing and cheering as soon as the music stopped and i heard Natsu yell, "Why did you stop the music?!"

"BECAUSE!" my voice boomed over the crowd of people. "I have a very important announcement to make,-"

"Hurry up and say it gramps" Natsu yelled.

"I'm getting to it!" i yelled in frustration making some flinch. Clearing my throat i continued, "One of our very dear members has left Fairy Tail, because she has been ignored, avoided and brushed off as if she were nothing."

"Who would leave us?!" Erza said this time.

"Look around and try to figure it out, don't you see anyone missing?!" i shouted.

Everyone started to look around wondering who it was i was talking about

Until someone said, "Ohh the Raijunshi are out on a job!" (not sure if spelled that right or not)

"NO!" I yelled everyone flinched.

"The person you've all ignored and avoided and that has left the place she loved so much, was Lucy!"

Looking around, i noticed some with shocked faces, some faces stayed the same not understanding what was just said and then there was Team Natsu, "What are you saying Gramps! Lucy would never leave Fairy Tail! She loves it here!" Natsu said.

"She love'D' it here before everyone of you except some made her feel completely invisible. Do you know how many times i've seen her cry in front of you all but non of you even bothered to comfort her! How disappointed i am in all of you! No one DARE talk to me for a long while!" i say before i locked back at all of them. Their heads hung down in shame,then i headed back to my office when i heard the door open. Wondering if it was Lucy, i rushed back to see. Only to see a middle-aged woman.

*sigh* _I guess she really isn't going to be back for a ond while… _I the just wait to hear what she has to say before entering my office again.

**Landlady's P.V.O**

As i reached the doors of Fairy Tail, while holding the letters entrusted to me by Lucy, i oper one of the large wooden doors. As i look inside, i see mostly everyone with their heads down in- what it looks like shame- until they all look at me and the entrance.

"Err, hello.. can someone tell me where Mirajane is?" i ask.

"I'm here, what do you nee miss?" The long white headed and blue-eyed beauty asked.

"I was told by miss Lucy to give these to you" i say.

Suddenly a swarm of the members came huddling around me asking questions like, "You've seen Lucy?!" and "Where's Lucy?!" or "Where did Lucy go!?" I felt a bit suffocating.

"Stop it you stupid brats you're being rude to the lady!" boomed a loud voice.

Everyone that was crowded around me backed away.

"I was only told to give these, i don't know where miss Lucy went, she only said she'd be back. But didn't say when. So i'm leaving now" i say leaving the guild hall.

Mirajane P.V.O

I look at the things in my hands and realize that they were letters address to individuals. As i hand the letters out, i notice one for the guild and one for me. I read my letter before the guilds.

Dear Mira,

Thank you Mira, so much. For everything you've done for me. You've been the 'mother' i've never entirely had all these years while i was in that crazy home. I hope that when i come back you'll have retired from your matchmaking service and settled down with, … LAXUS! That's right i know you LIKE~ HIM~! It's way to obvious! Hehe! I'm sorry i didn't say goodbye before i left but it wouldn't be a 'goodbye' nor is this! It's just a 'see ya soon'! I love you very much 'MUM'! See you in the future!

Love, your 'Daughter',

Lucy

I smile as the tears roll down my slightly blushing cheeks, smiling, happy she wrote a letter for me._ Your welcome Lucy, return home soon!_

Levy P.V.O

As i struggled to see that Mira was coming my way to hand me my letter because of how much i was crying. Opening the letter i got from Lu-chan. I read the letter handed to me.

Dear Levy-chan,

I'm so sorry that i left without saying goodbye to you! But don't worry, i'll be back someday. By the time you are reading this letter, i'll be far away from my once called, 'home'. I left that book that I borrowed from you on top of my desk, and you were right! It's really good! Ohh Levy-chan, i'll miss you so much., i'll try to write to you often so you can still be updated on whatever happens. When i get back I hope to see you and Gajeel hand-in-hand or I swear to God i'll make you too kiss and go out already! I hope you read lot's of books so that when i come back we'll have a lot to talk about! I hope you know Levy-chan, i love you! You're my petite sister! This will never be 'goodbye', because we'll most definitely see each other soon in the future! So wish me luck and see ya soon!

Love,

Lucy

_Ohh Lu-chan i'm already missing you so much! Come back home soon!_

"Good luck Lu-chan" i whispered

Wendy P.V.O

I was surprised that i go a letter from Lucy-san, but also happy that i go a letter from Lucy-san. I read the letter.

Dear Wendy,

I'm sorry that i left without you hearing a goodbye, but you know about everything that has been going on. Unfortunately, you can heal me when i'm hurt on the outside, but not on the inside. The hole that was made is too big for you to handle on your own. I wish you the best of luck always. I hope that when I come back i'll see you and Romeo walking hand-in-hand going on double and maybe triple dates with Levy-chan and Gajeel and/or Happy and Charles! Don't worry about me though, i'll be fine, i'll still be a Fairy Tail mage on the inside you know! You've always cared so much for everyone else but not yourself, Take a day off to think only about you someday (even though i know you won't be able to resist thinking about Romeo too though!~) Wish me luck on my adventure Wendy, i'll miss you very much.

Love,

Lucy

_Thank you Lucy-san, for writing this lovely letter for me. I only wish i could heal you both inside and outside. I hope you come back soon! I already miss you very much! _I smiled as i finished reading the letter while more tears flowed down my cheeks.

Juvia P.V.O

I was happy that love-rival wrote me a letter. It's going to be sad without love-rival here to talk to.

When Juvia received the letter Juvia quickly opened and started to read it.

Dear Juvia,

Just so you know for probably the 100th time, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH GRAY! Juvia, i'm NOT YOUR LOVE-RIVAL! I am, well, i USED to be in love with an idiot, but then he broke my heart only love Gray as a sister, he's ONLY a big brother to me!. I'm sorry i left without saying anything. Believe me when i say that when i get back, i'll be the same old Lucy, except one thing. I'll be a hell lot stronger, both physically and magically! Take a break on Gray, ok? Everyone knows that you love him and i'm really sure that he likes you too! But you engulf him with too much love, let him breathe a bit and then everything will fall into place. I bet that if you didn't talk to him or look at him or even be near him, (any of the three) he'll be all over you asking why you haven't been around! Just try it, i know i'm right! I'm really gonna miss you Juvia! And I hope you're successfully one day with Gray!

Love,

Lucy

_Love-rival can't fool Juvia, Juvia is going to miss love-rival a lot too! Juvia thanks love-rival for her advice and is sorry for your heart being broken by the one love-rival used to love. Goodbye for now and good luck!_

Gajeel P.V.O

_GIHI Bunny Girl wrote me a letter. It's quite sad that bunny girl lef thoug_h, after receiving the letter i read it.

Dear Gajeel,

Please~ stop calling me 'Bunny Girl'! I'm sorry i didn't say goodbye to you. I hope when i get back you'll be even stronger than you already are! Please help Levy-chan, because if i know her (as i do) she'll be crying a lot, so just be there to comfort her. Also, if by the time i get back, you and Levy-chan aren't together yet, well you're gonna end up asking her out FORCEFULLY with a beaten up face! Best wishes!

Love,

Lucy

_GIHI bunny girl will never lose her name, it signifies who she is to i so do NOT like bookworm _*blushing*_ Thanks bunny girl, and don't worry i'll take care of bookworm. And as i looked towards bookworm she was crying her eyes out. Keeping the promise to bunny girl i walked over to bookworm and hugged her slightly embarrassed._

Charles P.V.O

_So Lucy left me a letter too._ Opening the letter i read it.

Dear Charles,

Hi Charles, i hope you learn to smile more while i'm gone! Thank you for being one of the few people in the guild that actually noticed and talked to me! I always liked being with you, you know, you'll be a great mother one day. You just have to accept and go along with what you heart desires. And i KNOW that it desires Happy, so just give him a chance for once! Accept a fish, go around town together (ALONE!) or anything. I know that once you accept him, you'll never go back! Best wishes for you future!

Love,

Lucy

_Thank you Lucy, but i do NOT like that male cat!_ *blushing* _But i'll try and do what you advised! _*blushing harder*

Master P.V.O

_Lucy my dear, i wish you didn't need to leave.. _ opening the letter she gave me.

_Dear Master, let me call you that just one more time,_

_Thank you so much for everything up until now! Thank you for listening to me complain about what happened. You were like a second father to me, a more caring, considerate, loving and kind father. I myself hope one day to return to return to Fairy Tail, my once called home. Even Though i'm not a person of that much importance in the guild, please help those that will be sad from my temporary departure. Stand tall old man, don't cry and be strong!_

_Love, you 'Daughter',_

_Lucy_

Dear Lucy i wish you the best of luck! And don't worry, you old man will be fine! Weirdly i didn't realized i was smiling while crying again.

Mira P.V.O (again)

After a good amount of crying from Lucy's letter, i open the letter for the guild. And read it's contents out loud.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_Thank you. you have all shown be a side of life that i don't think i'll find anywhere else. You were all my home, my family, my nakama. But since Lisanna ame, i guess you all started to think of me as nothing. It hurt when you all ignored and avoided me for all these months. But i overcame it, after all, i'll always be a Fairy Tail mage in my heart, and i'll carry that until the day i die.. Thank you for everything. But this will be the last time you will hear from Lucy Heartfilia, the girly, bubbly and damsel in next time you see me, i'll be Lucy Heartfilia, the strong, powerful and mysterious mage._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

When i finished, i looked up to see everyone else, their heads hung down in shame. Most crying their eyes out, other holding it in. _I'm proud of you Lucy, i hope when you do come back, you will be stronger than you already are, just like you said. But please don't change, i'll be waiting for you 'daughter'_. I smile to no one in particular.

Lisanna P.V.O

_I can't believe Lucy-san has written me a letter too! I'm so happy, but sad that she lef_ the letter from Mira-nee, i quickly open it, and read.

Dear Lisanna,

I just want you to know that this all isn't your fault alta ll you were just catching up with all you friends you haven't seen in so long. I only regret that i wasn't even able to say hi or hello to you all this time. I know you love Natsu, i can see it in your eyes. If i were you i'd quickly confess , because i'm pretty sure he loves you just as much as how you love him! I hope the best for you and your future!

Love,

Lucy

_I'm so happy, thank you Lucy-san_! Smiling the best and saddest i have in a while, as i cry out to my never-truly-met friend._ I can't wait until you come back Lucy-san, i'll take you advice for sure!_

Erza P.V.O

_Lucy, … wrote me a letter… i think i quite know what she is to say.._ Opening the letter i start reading it.

Dear Erza,

You were like a big sister to me. An idol, a smart, strong and powerful mage. You were someone i've always wanted to be. But that all changed the moment you decided to say all those things to me. You might not understand, but being called weak and getting kicked out of your friends group isn't very nice thing to hear, especially from a very close friend. I wished all those day's that i could just hide away in a secluded place where people that **actually** liked me were around me. I hope that you stay prepared, because the next time you see me i will demand a fight against you. And trust me, i will win. That might sound cocky, but i'm sure i won't win to such a horrible person. Be prepared Scarlet!

Sincerely ,

Lucy

Tears fall down my cheeks non-stop. _I guess it's going to take a while for me to be forgiven, if i ever see her again. I hope i'll see you again some day Lucy, and i'll be looking forward to that fight._ I smile looking up as more tear fall down my cheeks.

Gray P.V.O

Dear Gray,

You were like a big brother to me, you know. You were strong, confident, and a hell big of an idiot to go against Erza sometimes,. I hope you had fun saying all those things to me, i'm glad that you got what you needed. i'm not sure if you know but being called weak and being kicked out of the team that you thought were your nakama isn't the best thing to happen. I hope that when i come back, you and Juvia will be holding each others hands because not i will assure you, i will become even scarier than 'Erza and pumle you, making you look ugly while i forcefully make you ask Juvia out! I hope you watch your back, because when i return will be a hell lot stronger and i will demand a fight against you. Be prepared Fullbuster!

Sincerely,

Lucy Heartfilia

_Huh, sounded more of a threat than a letter. I'm happy she said i was like a big brother. I'll be waiting for you and that fight, Lil Sis!_ I smile while tears escape my eyes.

Natsu P.V.O

_Lucy, thanks for writing to me, but why did you have to leave.._

Dear Natsu,

Thank you, thank you for taking me to Fairy Tail. I'm glad i met you, i'm glad i took that hand, i'm glad i ran with you. But now you ruined image i had of you, the kind caring crazy idiotic boy inside of a mans body. I hope you satisfied with what happened between me, Team Natsu and you. I'm glad Lisanna was the one to take my place though. Watch your back , because the moment i come back i will demand you a fight . And i WILL win, because i know not to lose to a terrible person. that is always saying how he loves his nakama but was not there for me for three months. And the first things we talk about after you ignored me for three MONTHS was asking me if it would be fine to be kicked of the team? You got a nerve to actually tell me to solo when that what i've been doing for three months. Natsu Dragneel, from now on you are my enemy! Watch you back, Dragneel!

Sincerely,

your new enemy, Lucy Heartfilia.

As tears stream down my cheeks and onto the letter, i fall to my knees. _Luce, i'm sorry, i#m sorry. Come back and never leave again, please.. We need you, i need you. Team Natsu would never be possible without you. Why did i only realize this NOW?! _As even more tears fall from my eyes, i say..

"Luce, I Love You.."

**That's it for Chapter 3! Hope you Liked it! I'll try to get Chapter 4 out soon! Bye Bye! ~^-^~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Danrou Island

**Hey Guy's! Hope you've liked it so far! So heres Chapter Four! Enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer : I Do NOT Own Fairy Tail! If i did, NaLu would have already happened! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 4 : Danrou Island**

**Lucy P.V.O**

I wake up with the blinding sun burning my eyes. Rubbing them hoping it would be better, i stretch out the sleep away. _Huh, what time is it?_ I glance at my watch, 9:27am._ Earlier than i thought.._ With that, i get up and look outside. The sun shining brightly over the buildings,_ ahh, i could just stay here and relax forever.. e-NO! snap out of it Lucy! You're here to train, to get stronger, to prove everyone else wrong! _When i finish lecturing myself i take one last look a outside, and i see blue! It's faint, but its blue! Ahh! It's the ocean! That must mean i'm almost at Hargeon Town! I smile gleefully, and almost like magic, the driver say's, "We're almost at Hargeon Town, if this is your next stol than please make sure to take all your belongings with you. Thank you!"

_Finally! I'm _almost_ there!_

A few minutes later, the train comes to a halt. Grabbing my bag, i exit the train and left the train station. After a few seconds of remembering the time when i first met Natsu here_. It was fun, then he lead me to Fairy Tail, my whole life there was thanks to him. My whole life there was also DESTROYED by him. Now no more of that! He has become my most hated enemy" He'll never be forgiven for what he has done to me._ Snapping out of it, i make my way to the bay to find quite an old man with his boat. I'm going to guess and say he's around fifty- or so.

"Excuse me, could you please take me to Danrou Island?" i ask while walking up to him.

"Danrou Island? Ohh you must have heard of the legend of the Forbidden Island!" said the old man.

_Forbidden Island? Why is it forbidden?_

"No, not really sir. Would you mind telling me what it is?" i ask, curious to know.

"Of course child, call me Demitic, or gramps." he said. I smile as he said 'child', it reminded me of Makarov. _I wonder if they miss me? I wonder if they regret doing all of those things to me.._

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lucy"

"Nice to meet you too Lucy. Ok. Well, the island, even though called 'Forbidden' is not actually 'Forbidden.' It's just that no one has ever been able to reach it. Theres this barrier covering all around it, even underwater. I've tried many times but i never could. I'm an old man now, soon i will have to abandon this boat and live the rest of my life on land."

"Ohh. Well you see, i'm the actual owner of Danrou Island. I inherited it from my mother when she died."

"Ohh then please let me take you. If i can't enter, then i'd be glad to see if someone could before i die!"

"Thank you gramps!" i exclaim. I take his offered hand and board the small boat.

"Ohh child, how long has it been?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Child, don't you know? You pregnant." he said calmly.

My eyes widen at what he said. "HEH?! I'm pregnant?!"

"Yes, didn't you know?" he asks crooking his head to the left with a confused expression.

"No, no i did not know. Gramps how did you know?" i ask puzzled.

"It's my magic, i can see the future, and i saw you future when i touched you."

"Oh. Well, uhh, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting this.." What am i goning to do? I've never done IT! Well, there was that one time, with, …. Natsu..

"Well don't worry child! You'll be happy when you have her."

"It's a her?"

"Ohh, sorry."

"No, no it's fine! It's a girl then." i smile.

As i sit down gramps untied the rope.

"Well, let's get going." he say's at he sit's. Later on he asked, "So where are you from child?" while starting to row the boat away from the bay.

"I used to live in Magnolia"

"Ohh i know that place, i've never been there though/ But i know it because of it's famous rowdy guild, Fairy Tail!" I flinch at the name of my ex-guild. Feeling the depression sweep over me, i quickly brush it away.

"Yes well, they truly are rowdy, and crazy loud as you've heard"

After that, silence crept through until i notice the boat stop by the beach of the island. Ohh, well that was rather easy. *splash* i turn around to see a wet gramps in the water just outside of the invisible barrier.

"Well i'll be damned, someone actually got through!"

"Thank you gramps! We'll meet again soon!" i say while pushing the boat back to him.

"Goodbye child, and until we meet again!" he say's while waving.

As i turn around i start walking through the thick, green forest of the island.

After a few minutes of walking around i stop.

Huh i must be going in circles, i swear i've see this broken tree more than once!

Suddenly i start to hear the rush of water.

Huh, that must be a waterfall!

And indeed i was right, but never in my life did i see a more beautiful waterfall! It was just truly stupendous! The crystal-like water splashed itself down in front of the, from what i can see, narrow cave. Without a second thought i strip to my bra and panties and dive in the nicely cool and fresh water. _Ahh this is nice! Just living the life! I can't belie_- "Who are you and what are you doing in my waterfall?!" boomed a voice inside the cave.

I quickly stopped in my tracks

"W-w-who's there?!" i stuttered, mentally face-palmed myself for being so afraid.

"My name is Celine" said the voice as it got smaller by the end revealing a young girl _I'm going to guess around my age appear in front of the waterfall._ Looking closely, the girl is quite small, but she's curvy around her sides. Her beautiful mint green eyes contrast with her medium brown hair, it reminds me of Cana.. Suddenly a gust of wind appears and i see Celine's hair waver along with it. _Wow.. _I look in awe, but before i think of anything else i realize the situation i'm in.

"I-i'm sorry for coming in here without you asking you."

"It's ok. But i'm curious, how did you get inside here? From all my years living here i've never see anyone able to enter."

"Well, i .. don't really know.. This old man rowed me from the bay and by the time i knew it, the boat had stopped by the beach but the old man was outside the invisible barrier unable to get inside.."

"OHH!" Celine yelled.

"What?!" i shouted over her yelling.

"Could you by any chance be Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia?!" boomed Celine.

"How did you know that?" i asked a bit confused.

"Oh how i've awaited this day for so long! I can't believe it's finally here" Celine started rambling on leaving me there, with no answers. I sweatdropped at how she could speak so fast.

_She's a weird one, that's for sure..But how did she know my name and mama?_

"Uhh Celine?"

She continued rambling.

"Celine!"

Nothing..

"Celine!"

Still nothing…

A tick mark appeared on my forehead.

_Okay, now it's getting annoying!_

"CELINE!" my voice boomed, overpowering all sounds that were being made at that moment.

"Uhh, sorry.." she said with an embarrassed face.

"It's okay, but listen next time!"

"Ehehe, hai.."

"So tell me, how do you know my name and mama?"

"Well, you see. Uhhh, it's kind of hard to explain, uhh, well. For starters, do you believe in dragons Lucy-sama?"

"Yes" i ask confused.

"Well, you see, there is another realm. It's a realm just for dragons. It's called Pantarea, and it's my home. Pantarea once had a Queen, sadly, she died quite a long time ago." she says sadly.

"Ohh, i'm sorry about your loss, it mu- WHAT A MINUTE! You live in the dragon realm?! But you're not even a dragon! Wait, you're not, are you..?" I ask confused.

"Ehehehe… Well, you see… Uh… I… kinda… am.."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Nothing

**Hey!~ Chapter 5 already! Yay! Ok, well, hope you enjoy it!**

_Thought_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail, if i did NaLu would have already happened!**

**Enjoy! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 5 : Nothing**

**Master P.V.O**

~At Fairy Tail~

It has been almost 5 day's since Lucy left. Everyone has been searching for her at all times. No one seems to be giving up. I wonder if they can actually find her, i mean, i don't even know where she is. Even if they do find her, what would they say? I highly doubt that just saying sorry lot's of times would have them forgiven. They really have no idea as to how much they've emotionally hurt her.

*sigh* "It's been so quiet lately. Those brats, what if something happens and they're not here." i say.

*knock knock*

Hm? I wonder who that is..

"Come in" is say.

As soon as i say that a small young girl enters. Her short red hair flows with every move she makes. As she turns around to close the door, i say, "There's no need, there's only Mira downstairs."

With that she stops and turns around to entirely face me. I take this chance to notice that she's wearing a strapless pink top with short mouldy green shorts and white trainers.

"Hello, my name is Kitara Lintero. I would like to become a member of this guild, if you would allow." Kitara asks while bowing.

"Stand child, and may, but first i need to know what type of magic you possess." i say.

"Of course. I use Flame and Dispelling magic."

"Ok. If you could follow me downstairs to get your Fairy Tail mark then"

"Ok."

As we make our way downstairs some of the guild members enter with sad looks while slumping down onto seats.

"Mira, four beers over here please." one of them say's rather gloomily.

"H-hai!" Mira say's before getting four cups and starts to fill them up with beer.

As i walk on over to the bar where the guild marker (dunno the actual name of the machine) is.

I reach out and grab it, pulling it out, i ask, "Where would you like your guild mark and what colour?"

"Uhhh.. above my right hip.. colour…..uhhh..." i look at her as she wears an expression that say's, i-have-no-idea-on-what-to-choose.

*sigh* "If you can't choose then i can always just choose the colour at random.

"Ok. Thank you!"

Placing the marker on above her right hip, while thinking of random colour.

As soon as i take the marker off, a small pop and a light appears and Kitara's ocean blue guild mark is revealed.

**Kitara P.V.O**

_Wah! I'm finally official part of FAIRY TAIL!_ Unconsciously i start jumping up and down, but earn weird looks from the Master and Mira-san. I then remember that it's not the right atmosphere to me happy..

"I-i'm sorry.." i say embarrassed.

"Don't worry child! Your right to be happy, it's just these brats are being all gloomy ruining the normally happy atmosphere!" he said. As he said that, he motioned me to go up the stairs with him, as i did, we stopped on the balcony of the first floor.

As soon as we got to the top, more guild members enter also gloomy but lighten up as soon as they see Mira. You start to hear some, "Beers Mira, lots of them!" from one direction ( - only realized it after i typed it! - ) and "Mira! Give us anything you've got!"_ It seems their taking out their sadness on beer._. I sweatdrop just imagining what they look like the next day..

As the shouts for more beer to Mira continue, you easily see a tick mark form on Master's forehead. And it wasn't long until he shouted, "Shut up brats! We've got a newcomer!" As soon as he said that, every head turn my way. OHH NO! This is so embarrassing! I feel the rush of blood making it's way to my face as it becomes redder my the second.

"Come on, introduce yourself and say your magic." Master say's while leading me in front.

Nervously, i walk slowly. Carefully taking every step, like as if the were mines underneath the ground.

"Don't worry, they don't bite! Well,** some** of them don't.." Master say's rather reassuringly as he pushes me on the back.

As i stumble a bit, i reach the front of the balcony. Only then do i realize that is was extremely quiet in the guild. And yet again, i feel even **more** blood rush to my face, as if that were possible.

I quickly muster up all the confidence i had and say, "H-he-hello, m-my na-name i-is K-Kitara L-Lintero. A-and i ha-have Fl-Flame a-and Dis-Dispelling Magic.." I quietened by the end that i'm not really sure if they even heard. As i quickly yell, "I-It's Nice To Meet You All!" before i felt like i was about to faint. But before i could, loud cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd, followed by shouts like, "Your a babe!" and "Wanna go out sometime?"

I then felt a huge smile creep onto my face.

"Now to celebrate our new member, let's partay!~" Master shouts which is followed by a cheer.

"AYE SIR!" Everyone almost say's simultaneously.

As i feel my eyes soften and i smile calmly, i see Mira-san struggling with all the beers. Without a second thought i rush over to help her saying, "Let me help you Mira-san!"

"Ah, thank you very much Kitara!" She smiles one of those heart-warming Mirajane smiles.

"Would it be possible if i could also be a barmaid? I've had experience!" I ask.

"Of course! It'd really help, especially now that they're partying for you, and for finally cheering up after… *sigh * Never mind, so it'll go on for a while!" Mira-san said as she lost her smile and saddened before giving a half-smile again. _Hmm i wonder what happened for Mira-san to sadden so much like that?_

"Eh, yeah, i'll work hard!" I smile.

**Mira P.V.O**

"Of course! It'd really help, especially now that they're partying for you and for finally chering up a bit after….. _Lucy_… I feel myself tear up again. But being brave, i push it back. Giving out a sigh, i reassure Kitara that it'll go on for a while, giving out a half-happy smile.

~A few hours oof partying later~

As me and Kitara work hard, while dodgeing all the arms, mugs, and occasionlly, flying chairs, we finally have a minute of rest.

"Huff, huff, i- huff, never thought- huff, it'd be this- huff, HARD!" Kitara barely say's betweeen short moments of gaining presious air.

"Gambatte Kitara! Don't worry, it's normally easier than this!" I say while smiling reassuringly.

"Arigato Mira-san, but, how on earthland can you do all this and NOT get tired?!" she ask's rather nervouse to know.

"Ara, that's because i've been doing this for so long! Don't worry, it was much harder when i first started, especially since i was alone." i say, happy to see the memories fill my mind.

"Sugoi! It must've really been hard. " she say's, but then quickly wip's the sweat off her forehead and stands up carrying the tray. "Then if Mira-san done it, then so can i!" She say's fist pumping the air.

"Of course you can! You just have to believe in yourself!" I say happily. As i see her off to take another order from some guild members that had just come in, i saddly smile. _We've got another member in our family, Lucy. She reminds me of you a bit, you know. She's hardworking, and never gives up. She seems to cherise her friends just as much as you, and you should've seen the loock on her face when she officially became a member of Fairy Tail! It was just like you when you first came and became a member! I hope your doing well, Lucy! I can't wait to see you again._

"Mira-san!" Kitara huff's. "A little help please!" she say's while running back to the bar to get the order.

"Hai!" i say smiling, as i get up and walk over to Kitara that enteres the kitchen.

"How do you make a Flame Roast Chicken?!" Kitara yell's confused.

I laugh at her confuseseness. _Just like Lucy.._

"Here, let me show you." i say walking over to the ingredients cupboard. I hear a sigh of, what i'm guessing, relief come from Kitara.

"Your a life saver Mira-san!" she say's.

I chuckle, before smiling.

**So? How was it? I hope you liked this chapter! Bye Bye! ~^-^~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Pantarea

**Helloo!~ :D Soo Chapter 6! I'm really proud of myself! I thought i'd never get it done!Well! I hope you like it!**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail, if i did NaLu would have already happened! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 6 :**

**Lucy P.V.O**

"HEH?!" I shout surprised.

Covering her ears from the volume, she say's, "Please don't shout! It's really hurts my sensitive ears!"

"Sorry, but, you're a dragon?!"

"Yes" she said calmly, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"But you don't even have wings!"

"Oh this is my human form. Every dragon has one!" with that said, a bright light illuminated Celine's whole body. In a blink of an eye, instead of Celines quite small body, stands a huge- no, massive - no gigantic- no, you-you can't even describe it! This dragon was just unhumanly gigantic. But, although i am extremely afraid right now, i feel like i shouldn't be.._ What's this, it's eyes, it feels, warm. It feels like Celine's eyes._

As i turn my head to look to get a better look at this dragon, i realize how beautiful it really is. It's scales are a beautiful blue- no, pink- no white…_ err what's going on?_

'_Lucy-sama'_

_Huh? What was that? Telepathy? That voice, it sounded like Celine.._

"Celine, is that you" i ask looking around the area.

'_It's me, Lucy-sama. Look up'_

Doing what i was told i look up to meet the beautiful mint green eyes. _Celine.._ I soften, by her gaze.

"Hai Lucy-sama. It's me, Celine."

"Wait, you can talk physically and telepathically?"

'_Yes'_ "It's something we dragons can do."

"Ooh, err, ok. That explains that, but i still don't understand how you know my name and my mother."

"Ohh, well." she say's before being engulfed in a the same bright light again. After a blink, i see Celine standing there again, "You see, your mother, Layla-sama, was that Queen that died those years ago. After she died, she came to us in Pantarea in her spirit form telling us that she had died in the human realm. She also told us that she had a premonition that her daughter, you Lucy-sama, would come to the island a few years later. We were told to look after you and train you to become the next Queen of Pantarea."

"Eto… HEH?!" _what, that can't be! Mama was the queen of the dragons?! Ugh this is confusing!_

'_She wasn't only the Queen of us dragons, but of every life form except humans, like, Gods, wolfs, phoenixes, cerberus's, chimeras, griffons, mermaids, fairies and more!'_

"Hey no peeking on my thoughts!"

"Eheh, sorry..But, yeah, you get the point!"

"So my mother was the Queen of basically everything except humans.."

"Yep!" _Woah! Mum, your must've been really powerful!_

"Wow! Wait, fairies?! Do they have tail?" i exclaim.

"I don't know, only the Queen has seen them."

"Ohh. But i'm suppose to train with all of these creatures?" i ask.

"Basically. That's if you want to assume your rightful place on the throne."

"Of course i do! If mama left it to me then i can say no!" I say pumping my fist in the air.

"Ahh!" Celine squeals in delight. "Thank you so much Lucy-sama!"

"Eheheh… You don't have to thank me."

"But i do! OHH! I need to take you to Pantarea!" as soon as she said that, she stretched her right arm out and opened up her hand and said, "Open : Pantarea!" Almost immediately, a green portal appeared with bright lights swirling around inside. "Come on Lucy-sama!" She say's before walking in the portal.

HUH?!

"Celine?

Suddenly Celines head pop's out of the portal.

"Well come one then!" she said before grabbing my wrist and dragging me in.

Opening my eyes i hear myself give out a, 'Woah' and believe me if i didn't say that then i would've said it anyway. I mean i haven't seen a more beautiful place in my life! The were many different types of weather locations everywhere, i'm guessing to fit the appropriate dragons element. I turn my head to see a smiling Celine.

"Welcome to Pantarea, the dragon realm Princess Lucy-hime!"

"Wait, 'princess'?"

"Ofcourse! Since your mother was the Queen and you still have to train to become the Queen. You're currently still 'Princess'!"

"Ohh ok!"

"We should go to the palace already, everyones waiting to meet you Lucy-hime!"

"Ok, let's go!" with that said, Celine transformed into her dragon form again.

'Hop on!' she said as she laid her head down for me to climb on. As i did as i was told, i climbed up the side of her neck and stopping at the top of her head. As i look around for something to hold onto Celine say's, "Hold tight Lucy-hime!" As she said that i just spread my arms out onto her head.

As Celine flapped her wings vigorously, she ran a few meters then took flight. Going higher and higher up in the sky, i look down and realized how much more beautiful the scenery is up in the sky than down there on the ground. Looking around i see we pass snowy mountains to great rivers, rocky grounds to a hot burning lava river leading to a volcano. Instantly i realized that it must've been Igneel home, after thinking that, an image of Natsu popped up in my mind.

*sigh*_ I wonder how they all are .._

**Celine P.V.O**

While i flap my wings to gain more altitude, i hear Lucy-hime sigh. Knowing i would get a lecture for doing this, i read her mind.

An image of a boy similar to Igneel, except younger appeared. The i heard Lucy-sama mentally say_.'I wonder how they all are ...'_

_Lucy-hime, what happened to you before i met you?_

As i see the palace close by, "Were almost there Lucy-hime."

"Ah! Ok!" she said quite surprised, then returned back to her thoughts.

As we got closer, and closer to the palace, i go through possible things that might have happened to Lucy-hime.

_Was she bullied by her friend?_

_Did she HAVE any friends?_

_Was that boy her boyfriend?_

_Did she have her heart broken?_

*sigh*_ Lucy-hime, if only i could ask you straight forward.._

"..ne, Celine!, CELINE!" I snap out of it._ Lucy-hime?_

I look up only to see, we're almost crashing into the palace walls.

"AAHH!" I quickly dodge the wall and slow down to land in front of the palace doors. As Lucy-hime

"I'm tremendously sorry Lucy-hime!" i bow continuously.

"Ahh don't worry!" she say's while swinging her arms up and down reassuringly.

I stop when i hear someone say(?), *ahem*.

I turn to look and the owner of the *ahem* to see Grandeeny standing there with a calm look, but knowing her, which i do. It's more of a, 'what-are-you-doing-idiot' look.

"Grandeeny! Meet our Princess, and future Queen, Lucy-hime!" Now this shocked Grandeeny quite a bit, but she quickly recovered her calmness. I chuckled a bit at her expression change.

**Lucy P.V.O**

After reassuring Celine that it was all ok, i hear an *ahem*. I turn to look at the the person or, remembering where i am, dragon. To see a middle-aged woman with light blue hair that looks like the sky, wearing a long white dress with streaks of light blue that goes down to her feet.

"Grandeeny! Meet our Princess, and future Queen, Lucy-hime!" i hear Celene say. Then i see the, just a few seconds ago, calm and collective woman suddenly have shocked and surprised written all over her face. I chuckle a bit, but quickly stop to not be rude, but to be fair, it really was hilarious! I've got Celine to prove it, since she also chuckled. But she then quickly recovered her calmness.

"Hello Lucy-hime, my name is Grandeeny. I'm the Sky Dragon." she said.

Grandeeny. Grandeeny! Wendy's foster parent!

"Grandeeny! Your Wendy's foster parent! Er, sorry.. Nice to finally meet you Grandeeny!" i say smiling.

"Y-you know Wendy? How is she? I haven't seen her in a long while!" she asked.

"She's doing great! She's part of the guild Fairy Tail, she gets more powerful and confident every day!" i exclaim smiling.

"I'm so glad!" Grandeeney exclaims, giving out a sigh of relief.

"HEY!" boom's out another voice. I crank my head to the right to see an older version of Natsu running towards us. Followed by an older version of Gajeel, but with more piercings.

"Shut up BAKA!" Grandeeny yells at the supposed Igneel while smacking him on the back of the head.

"Oww!~ That hurt Grandeeny!~" he complained.

"Heh, thats what you get, Fire head!" the older Gajeel say's proudly before pushing past a bickering Igneel and walking up to me.

"Hey! The names Metalicana, the Iron Dragon!" Metalicana say's proudly.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia! I know your son, Gajeel!" i say smartly.

"Gajeel! Heh~ So, how is he?" he asked rather calmly.

"He's good, he's really strong. He's also in Fairy Tail, and pick's lot's of fights with another dragon slayer too." i say. Unable to say** his** name.

"Ohh cool!" he say's. But couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice.

I slide to the left, and see a fully recovered older version of Natsu.

He realizes me and quickly say's while lifting his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet 'cha! My name is Igneel the Fire Dragon!"

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Chapter 8 will, hopefully, come out by saturday!**

**Bye Bye! ~^-^~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Meeting the main Dragons

**Helloo!~ I want to thank ( in order of when they appear) **_**: Kai2, Little Indian Girl, fairytailfan4eva, Bloody. 5507, FairyFanGirl7, Unwritten-Memories, bururozuyuuki, DoobyDoobyDooBopAgentP, Amberwish, weregaurdian, Silver Shihouin. **_** You guy's were a BIG help! I wouldn't have been able to get this done if you all of guy's hadn't thought of such good ideas! Now! Onto Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail, if i did NaLu would have already happened! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 8 : Meeting the Dragons**

**Lucy P.V.O**

"Nice to meet 'cha! My name is Igneel the Fire Dragon!" he said cheerfully.

_I-Igneel?! N-Nastu's…. foster parent…._

"..." I was thinking carefully.

_Ohh no it's been too long, what do i say? What do i say?! 'Hello i'm Lucy Heartfilia, i used to like you son. But then he broke my heart and made me leave Fairy Tail, my old guild. Now hate Natsu Dragneel!' Ughh! What am i even thinking?! Idiot! Idi-!_

"Lucy-hime?, Is something wrong?" Celine say's interrupting me calling myself an idiot.

"Eheheheh.." i laugh awkwardly while smiling wierdly. "Nope, nope. Nothing wrong at all!" I lie, wondering if they'll actually believe it.

"O-ok.." Celine say's unconvinced.

**Celine P.V.O**

I wonder what's wrong with Lucy-hime.. She's going to kill me if you finds out, but let's see what she's thinking.. I listen carefully, making sure not to talk inside her head or else she'll know.

' _Oh no it's been too long, what do i say? What do i say?! 'Hello i'm Lucy Heartfilia, i used to like you son. But then he broke my heart and made me leave Fairy Tail, my old guild.' Ohh so that's how she know's about Metalicana and Grandeeny's kid's.' Now hate Natsu Dragneel!' Wait!- What the dragon does she mean?! _I shout in my head only to myself_. Igneel's son, 'Nastu'? I can't believe he did that to our hime! Ohhh he is SO going to pay!_

'_Ughh! What am i even thinking?! Idiot! Idi-!'_

"Lucy-hime, is something wrong?" I ask interrupting her thoughts.

"Eheheheh.." she laughs awkwardly while smiling wierdly. "Nope, nope. Nothing wrong at all!" she lies,_. Does she really think we'll believe it? Well, me?_

"Ok.." i say, trying to sound normal.

**Lucy P.V.O**

I turn my head to see Igneel with a confused expression. "Ehh, h-hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia.." I say quietly with an uncomfortable expression.

"Er, hello Lucy-hime!" he say's, like nothing was wrong with me.

After a moment of awkward, well for me, awkward silence between all of us, Grandeeny say's breaking the ice, "Well, i think our hime should get a tour around the castle. Seeing as she will be living here for a long while"

"Good idea Grandeeny!" Celine agree's.

"Thank you, i'd really like that!" i say smiling normally again. And with that, Celine grab's my hand and we walk inside the big wooden doors. Celine on my left side and Grandeeny on my right.

"Say, Celine, Grandeeny, can dragons have more than one element or power?"

"We can, but when your chosen to represent an element, you have to sacrifice the one's you currently have. Some dragons don't get the chance to become a pure elemental dragon, but they can still have an element like water, even if there already is a representing dragon. Like Melusine, for example. She's not a pure elemental dragon, but she is a Storm and Water Dragon (Thanks_ fairyfan4ev_a!) Me, Igneel, Metalicana and a few other dragons are pure elemental dragons."

"Wait, Celine, element are you?" i ask.

"Yep! I'm an Elemental Dragon."

"S-so you have all the elements?"

"Not all, mostly the mains, like Air, Metal, Fire, Earth, Water, and a few other.."

"Ohh, wow! Why didn't you tell me before?!" i ask annoyed.

"Well you never asked." she says proudly.

"Hmph!" i cross my arms and turn my head with my eyes closed away.

"Here is our main living room" Celine say's showing the impossibly big room. _**Wow!**_ I unscramble my arms and look around the room amazed. _Not even the whole of my old house could fit in here!_ Everything around it was absolutely beautiful. There was a huge chandelier hanging above the center of the room, filled with small rectangular pieces of glass. About three big and long sofas which, i think even with all my life's money, i couldn't ever afford it.

"T-this is amazing!" I cry.

"I'm glad you like it hime!" Celine say's happily.

"Come along, there's lot's more room's to see." Grandeeny say's calmly.

"How many?" i ask curiously.

"Oh, atleast 150, or so" Celine say's so calmly. _Why is she so calm after saying that?!_

"We have to go see more than 150 rooms?!" I yell. _My feet are going to die before i even start training!_

"Then let's get moving." Grandeeny say's rather annoyed.

"Ugghhh!" i groan.

**~After their walk around almost all of the palace~**

Two to three hours of walking non-stop around the whole palace, we get to the doors of a room. The tall wooden door was outstanding, the twin carved out lines swirl around the door until they connect to just above and below the handles.

"This is your room hime." Celine says excitedly.

"Go on then." Grandeeny ushers me.

As i rest my hand on the handle and softly push it down and then forward earning a *click*. Entering the room, the first thing that i see was a quite big desk with a lamp and paper and pen's carefully laid out. As i look around the room i see the bed- my bed, to the right. It was huge! Truly meant for a princess, with the soft looking, transparent sheet tucked behind the top cover, and the five or six pillows neatly put in nice positions and one light blue cover over a soft pink one. Next to the bed was a door. Twisting my head to the left of the room i see two small sofas opposite each other, with a long table in between. Everything look so, perfect. I can't believe that this will be my room from now on! It was just so amazingly impossible, yet, here i was.

"This is amazing, i just can't believe it's my room!" I exclaim.

"Well believe it hime. Dinner's at 19:00pm at the main dining room, there you will meet most of other main dragons. I suggest you go take a shower." Grandeeny say's pointing to the door next to the bed for the last sentence.

"Ok, thank you!" i say.

"See you soon Lucy-hime!" Celine say's while waving and walking out the door with Grandeeny.

After hearing that same *click* i give out a *sigh* and make my way to the bathroom.

**~After Lucy's shower~**

"Ahh, now that was nice and quick!" i say. I quickly glance over to the digital clock on my bedside table, 18:45pm.

"Eeekk! I need to get ready!" I shout but before going over to the closet on the opposite side of the room to my desk, i notice something purple on my bed._ Huh?_ I turn my head towards my bed and see a long elegant purple dress. Without a second thought, as quickly as possible i get out of my towel and put on the dress.

After i finished, i go to the body sized mirror near the right of my desk. Looking in the mirror, i see the dress clearer. With it's twin straps filled with lot's of small, sparkling stones carefully layered onto it, but only to the top of my shoulder then going back to the back of the dress going down just under my but and swirling around to the front of the dress. Going up from there it it swirls around a bit, but never touching until it goes down to the end of the dress at my hidden feet. Wearing quite low white heels, i look to my face and smile_. I'm ready!_

As i make my way to the main dining room, i notice how the palace hall's look's quite like my mansion of when i was a kid. Remembering the memories of my childhood brought up the memories of the month's in Fairy Tail, when i was ignored by mt EX-nakama. Brushing it off, i turn to the left and see the open doors to the main dining room. Entering, i see a few familiar faces, such as Celine, Grandeeny, Metalicana and Igneel. The rest i have absolutely no idea who they are, but i'm pretty sure i'm going to find out soon.

"Nice to see you Lucy-hime!" Celine say's before looking at me full body length, then adding, "I knew you'd look good in this dress!" she exclams.

"You picked this dress out?" i ask Celine.

"Of course! Dragon's instinct, the moment i laid eyes on that dress while in your closet while you were having your shower, i knew that it would be the one!" Celine says proudly.

"Well thank you! I love it, it's beautiful!" I say happily.

"Hime, there are quite a few dragons that would like to officially meet you before your training with all of them and more." Grandeeny say's pointing to the people along the quite long table.

"O-ok." i say nervously.

"Ok dragons, form a line in front of hime. One-by-one you will greet her, say you name and element then return to you seats. Alright, this side first." Grandeeny commands, while pointing to right side of the table. As soon as she said that, everyone on the right side stood up and formed the line. I sweatdrop at how quickly they do as they are commanded. But before i could think of anything else, the first one walks up to me.

Standing up to face the woman as she stops in front of me, nicely i say, "Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hello, i'm Ember the Lava Dragon." Ember say's so fast i'm not sure if i got it right. She has dark red hair at the scalp but get's darker going down, until it gets black at the tips. Her dress, an orangy type colour with no straps. From the bottom, medium blue, to white just above her bust and light red, almost pink, flip flops. Her bright copper eye's shine in the light of the room and i feel myself stare at her eyes. _So beautiful… but so quiet and … shy?_

But, before i could say anything else, Ember turns and fast walks back to her seat and a tall, tanned, quite messy jet black haired man appears in front of my.

"Gale the Earth Dragon. Good to meet you." Gale say's rather grumpily. _There's a real moody one over here.._ "Good to meet you too Gale, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." i say nicely_. Let's see if that could break your ice._ Gale suddenly brights up and cracks a huge smile. "Thank you very much hime! And don't worry about Ember, she doesn't normally speak much, so don't think it was anything you said!" Gale reassures me. "Thank you Gale-san!" i smile. And before he left i took the time to realize that he was wearing a long brown coat with a light blue shirt under, black cargo pants and dark blue trainers with streaks of black and brown.

As i watch as he turns around and walks away, i look back to the front of the line and see a smiling woman. Taking the chance, i see she is wearing a blue nightgown stopping alittle over her ankles, barefooted. Looking up to head, i see she has shiny silver hair with clear blue eyes. She also wears a small silver locket on her neck. "Hey, my name is Melusine the Storm and Water Dragon." she say's frowning. Ohh so this is Melusine, although, Celine and Grandeeny never told me she looked like she was so bored.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you Melusine-san!" i say smiling kindly.

"Nice to meet you too." Melusine say's still frowning._ Ohw.. i really thought my 'ice-breaking smile' would be successful again.._

As Melusine turns and walks away, i hear someone say, "Hello! It's great to finally meet you Lucy-hime! My name is Kokotaru and i am the Lightning Dragon! I hope we can be good friends!" I turn my head to see a female with golden hair that has black streaks in it She wears a red kimono with a simple flower display while the red fades to the bottom. "Ohh, i'm sorry! It's nice to meet you too Kokotaru! Even though you already know, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I hope we can be good friends too!" I say smiling cheerfully. I stop for a moment. Wait a minute, LIGHTNING DRAGON?! I swear, no. No, no it can't be! …. Maybe?

"Eh, Kokotaro-san, do you perhaps know of a man called Laxus?" i ask carefully.

"Ehhh!? H-how do you know that name hime?" Kokotaru asked surprised.

"Well, you see i know a man called Laxus Dreyar and he has Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic!" i say.

"Ohh My Dragon, i can believe it! Tell me hime!" she say's then grabbing my hands vigorously shaking it, "Tell me, how is he? Has he gotten stronger? Has he been taking care of himself?!" Kokotaru bomb's me with questions.

"Ehh, don't worry, he fine. He's really strong now and and he has his grandfather, Makarov Dreyar and everyone in the guild Fairy Tail looking after him. Especially a group called The Raijunshi (sorry i know i've got that wrong) personally taking care of him and helping him." As soon as i say that, Kokotaru let's out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Dragon! Thank you Lucy-hime!" Kokotaru say's smiling kindly.

"Your welcome Kokotaru-san!" i smile back.

"Come on, move along Kokotaru!" i hear Grandeeny shout.

"Bye Lucy-him! Let's talk later ok?!" Kokotaru say's while returning back to her seat. I smile while waving back to her.

As i look to the queue again i see a emerald green hair, short at the back but long at the front. Light pink eyes that look like their sparkling. "Hello Lucy-hime! My name is Gemma! I'm the Nature Dragon! I hope we can be good friends!" Gemma exclaims.

"Nice to meet you too Gemma-san. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, although you already knew that right?" i say.

"Yep, but thank you for still introducing yourself to me! Let's talk later too! Bye bye!" Gemma shout's while skipping to her seat.

I like Kokotaru and Gemma a lot! They really are full of energy, and not just magically.

"Hello Miss Lucy-hime. My name is Univas the Gravity Dragon. (Yeah sorry Unwritten-Memories, i changed it to Univas instead of Univonia! Sorry!) It is a pleasure to meet to." Univas said politely while bowing..

"Uhh, please! Stand Univas-san!" i say uncomfortably nervous. Standing up straight again, i say to Univas, "It is nice to meet you too Univas. You already know but, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." i say politely.

"Thank you Miss Lucy-hime." He say's then walks back to his seat again.

_If he is going to always do that every time we speak then i've got a lot of work ahead to stop him from doing that!_ *sigh*

"I'm sorry if this is boring for you." i hear a voice say in front of me. Looking up i see a tall man with dark brown hair with light brown highlights and medium brown eyes. He wears a blue and brown striped sleeveless shirt and black blouse trousers.

"I-i'm sorry! I-i didn't mean it!" i stutter. Shamefully i say, "I-i'm sorry.."

After a moment of silence, i look up to see the man slightly smiling. "Don't worry about it. My name is Iwa , i'm the Rocks Dragon, it's similar to Gale's element but i can only work with rocks." Iwa said.

"That's still really good Iwa-san!" I said.

"It was nice meeting you Lucy-hime" he said before walking back to his seat.

_Well, he changed his attitude quickly.._

*Ahem!*

"Ohh! I'm sorry! H-hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." i say before looking up to meet kaleidoscope eyes staring into my chocolate brown orbs. "Ahh!" i scream holding my arms up to block myself.

"Woah! Woah! I'm sorry! It's ok, it's ok!" she calms me down slowly.

"I-i'm sorry" i apologize.

I look up. My eye's widen._ M-Mira?_ "Hello, my name is Iridesan i'm the Rainbow's Dragon!" Iridesan say's smiling warmly and kindly. _Oh how she reminds me so much of Mira.. I wonder how she is…_

"It's nice to meet you Iridesan-san" i say.

"It was nice meeting you too Lucy-hime. Bye bye!" she said kindly while walking away.

I look to the next person. A blue haired teen with a silver streak in her hair and green-golden eyes. She wears a golden dress with blue dragon hem and a clock with wings pendant around her throat._ She looks a bit like… Levy-chan, …. i really miss her._ "Hello Miss Lucy-hime, my name is Wish and i'm the Time Dragon." Wish said.

"It's great to meet you Wish-san! Could i maybe call you Wish-chan?" i ask.

"Of course, that's if i can call you Lu-chan!" Wish-chan say's.

_Yep, definately like Levy-chan._

"Of course Wish-chan!" I say.

"Well i have to go Lu-chan! Let's talk again soon! Bye!" Wish-chan say's before turning around and walking back to her seat.

Looking back to the front of the que, i see a purple haired woman that goes to her mid back. Light blue gem eyes with a dress that has dark blue at the top and fades to white as it get's to the bottom.

"Hello my name is Chihiro and i am the Spirit Dragon, nice to meet you Lucy-hime" Chihiro say's sweetly.

"It's nice to meet to you too Chihiro! As you know, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." I say.

"I need to go now, bye!" she say's.

"Bye!" i reply.

"Hello Lucy-hime" i hear voice. I turn my head to face a woman with midnight blue hair with small ...sparkles? in her hair. Her eyes a dark blue, quite black with two small sparkling dots in the center. It's weird, it feel's like they're drawing my in. She wears a black dress with sparkling dots spread everywhere that goes down to her ankles. She wears dark brown sandals.

"Uhh, i-it's nice to meet you. M-My name is Lucy Heartfilia." i half say, mesmerized by her eyes.

"It is nice to meet you too Lucy-hime. My name is Lightra and i am the Celestial Dragon." Lightra politely say's.

"Oh really!" I say, but then stop. _Wait a minute! __**CELESTIAL DRAGON?!**_

"Y-Your the Celestial Dragon?!" i shout but quickly cover my mouth when i realized i shouted in a dinner hall where i **literally just** met new friends.

"Hai. I have heard that you are a Celestial Mage. I am looking forward to seeing how powerful you already are with you spirit's and teaching you everything i know." Lightra say's smiling.

"I look forward to our training too!" i say excitedly.

"Bye hime." she say's before walking away.

"Bye." i before looking towards the remaining que members, but there was no one.

_Am i done?_

_AM I FINALLY DONE?! Yes!_

I slump back onto my chair but nicely to not look like an idiot in front of all the new friends i'v**e just** made. Out of the corner of my eye i see Celine coming towards me.

"Lucy-hime, one of the most important dragons, Silver, couldn't make it . She's the Fairy's Queen, but she isn't exactly a fairy. She'll tell you about it when it you go train with her. So she couldn't leave her people, but her right hand fairy came in her place." Celine moves to the side to reveal a quite small girl with light blonde hair and green eyes. She's wearing a soft mixture of light pink and bright yellow. And also pale pink wings that have small sparkles fall everywhere but disappears before it reaches the floor when she fly's.

"This is Elizabeth. She, as you can see, is a fairy." Celine say's.

"Nice to meet you Princess Lucy, i've come in the place of my majesty, Silver-hime. I'll be reporting this event back to her when i return to the Fairy Realm." Elizabeth said.

"Of course, but please tell her to come see me next time, i'd really like to meet her. Also, could i call you Eliza-chan?" i ask kindly.

"Of course Princess Lucy" Eliza-chan said.

"Lucy or Lucy-chan, please." i say.

"O-ok, L-Lucy-c-chan." she says shyly.

I giggle at her reaction.

"Alright everyone, let's eat!" Grandeeny say's.

Cheers erupt the room and you immediately see Igneel stuffing down anything edibly he see's.

I start to sweatdrop at how similar he and Natsu are and that he can eat** mor**e than Natsu, before i start eating myself. And i've got to say, this is the best food i've ever had in my life!

**~After they all had their dinner~**

"Well it was good that you all came but our Princess has to rest now!" Celine say's to everyone.

**~After everyone left~**

To Lucy:

"Ahh! It was fun meeting everyone, but i'm so tired!" I say before sleep overpowers me and before i knew it, i was fast asleep.

**Soo? How was it? I was much longer than normal because it took a long time writing all the dragons descriptions and greeting to Lucy. Thanks to all those that sent their dragons! Chapter 9 will be out soon! Bye bye! ~^-^~**


	8. Chapter 8 : Coping

**Hey!~ Chapter 5 already! Yay! Ok, well, hope you enjoy it!**

_Thought_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail, if i did NaLu would have already happened!**

**Enjoy! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 5 : Nothing**

**Master P.V.O**

~At Fairy Tail~

It has been almost 5 day's since Lucy left. Everyone has been searching for her at all times. No one seems to be giving up. I wonder if they can actually find her, i mean, i don't even know where she is. Even if they do find her, what would they say? I highly doubt that just saying sorry lot's of times would have them forgiven. They really have no idea as to how much they've emotionally hurt her.

*sigh* "It's been so quiet lately. Those brats, what if something happens and they're not here." i say.

*knock knock*

Hm? I wonder who that is..

"Come in" is say.

As soon as i say that a small young girl enters. Her short red hair flows with every move she makes. As she turns around to close the door, i say, "There's no need, there's only Mira downstairs."

With that she stops and turns around to entirely face me. I take this chance to notice that she's wearing a strapless pink top with short mouldy green shorts and white trainers.

"Hello, my name is Kitara Lintero. I would like to become a member of this guild, if you would allow." Kitara asks while bowing.

"Stand child, and may, but first i need to know what type of magic you possess." i say.

"Of course. I use Flame and Dispelling magic."

"Ok. If you could follow me downstairs to get your Fairy Tail mark then"

"Ok."

As we make our way downstairs some of the guild members enter with sad looks while slumping down onto seats.

"Mira, four beers over here please." one of them say's rather gloomily.

"H-hai!" Mira say's before getting four cups and starts to fill them up with beer.

As i walk on over to the bar where the guild marker (dunno the actual name of the machine) is.

I reach out and grab it, pulling it out, i ask, "Where would you like your guild mark and what colour?"

"Uhhh.. above my right hip.. colour…..uhhh..." i look at her as she wears an expression that say's, i-have-no-idea-on-what-to-choose.

*sigh* "If you can't choose then i can always just choose the colour at random.

"Ok. Thank you!"

Placing the marker on above her right hip, while thinking of random colour.

As soon as i take the marker off, a small pop and a light appears and Kitara's ocean blue guild mark is revealed.

**Kitara P.V.O**

_Wah! I'm finally official part of FAIRY TAIL!_ Unconsciously i start jumping up and down, but earn weird looks from the Master and Mira-san. I then remember that it's not the right atmosphere to me happy..

"I-i'm sorry.." i say embarrassed.

"Don't worry child! Your right to be happy, it's just these brats are being all gloomy ruining the normally happy atmosphere!" he said. As he said that, he motioned me to go up the stairs with him, as i did, we stopped on the balcony of the first floor.

As soon as we got to the top, more guild members enter also gloomy but lighten up as soon as they see Mira. You start to hear some, "Beers Mira, lots of them!" from one direction ( - only realized it after i typed it! - ) and "Mira! Give us anything you've got!"_ It seems their taking out their sadness on beer._. I sweatdrop just imagining what they look like the next day..

As the shouts for more beer to Mira continue, you easily see a tick mark form on Master's forehead. And it wasn't long until he shouted, "Shut up brats! We've got a newcomer!" As soon as he said that, every head turn my way. OHH NO! This is so embarrassing! I feel the rush of blood making it's way to my face as it becomes redder my the second.

"Come on, introduce yourself and say your magic." Master say's while leading me in front.

Nervously, i walk slowly. Carefully taking every step, like as if the were mines underneath the ground.

"Don't worry, they don't bite! Well,** some** of them don't.." Master say's rather reassuringly as he pushes me on the back.

As i stumble a bit, i reach the front of the balcony. Only then do i realize that is was extremely quiet in the guild. And yet again, i feel even **more** blood rush to my face, as if that were possible.

I quickly muster up all the confidence i had and say, "H-he-hello, m-my na-name i-is K-Kitara L-Lintero. A-and i ha-have Fl-Flame a-and Dis-Dispelling Magic.." I quietened by the end that i'm not really sure if they even heard. As i quickly yell, "I-It's Nice To Meet You All!" before i felt like i was about to faint. But before i could, loud cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd, followed by shouts like, "Your a babe!" and "Wanna go out sometime?"

I then felt a huge smile creep onto my face.

"Now to celebrate our new member, let's partay!~" Master shouts which is followed by a cheer.

"AYE SIR!" Everyone almost say's simultaneously.

As i feel my eyes soften and i smile calmly, i see Mira-san struggling with all the beers. Without a second thought i rush over to help her saying, "Let me help you Mira-san!"

"Ah, thank you very much Kitara!" She smiles one of those heart-warming Mirajane smiles.

"Would it be possible if i could also be a barmaid? I've had experience!" I ask.

"Of course! It'd really help, especially now that they're partying for you, and for finally cheering up after… *sigh * Never mind, so it'll go on for a while!" Mira-san said as she lost her smile and saddened before giving a half-smile again. _Hmm i wonder what happened for Mira-san to sadden so much like that?_

"Eh, yeah, i'll work hard!" I smile.

**Mira P.V.O**

"Of course! It'd really help, especially now that they're partying for you and for finally chering up a bit after….. _Lucy_… I feel myself tear up again. But being brave, i push it back. Giving out a sigh, i reassure Kitara that it'll go on for a while, giving out a half-happy smile.

~A few hours oof partying later~

As me and Kitara work hard, while dodgeing all the arms, mugs, and occasionlly, flying chairs, we finally have a minute of rest.

"Huff, huff, i- huff, never thought- huff, it'd be this- huff, HARD!" Kitara barely say's betweeen short moments of gaining presious air.

"Gambatte Kitara! Don't worry, it's normally easier than this!" I say while smiling reassuringly.

"Arigato Mira-san, but, how on earthland can you do all this and NOT get tired?!" she ask's rather nervouse to know.

"Ara, that's because i've been doing this for so long! Don't worry, it was much harder when i first started, especially since i was alone." i say, happy to see the memories fill my mind.

"Sugoi! It must've really been hard. " she say's, but then quickly wip's the sweat off her forehead and stands up carrying the tray. "Then if Mira-san done it, then so can i!" She say's fist pumping the air.

"Of course you can! You just have to believe in yourself!" I say happily. As i see her off to take another order from some guild members that had just come in, i saddly smile. _We've got another member in our family, Lucy. She reminds me of you a bit, you know. She's hardworking, and never gives up. She seems to cherise her friends just as much as you, and you should've seen the loock on her face when she officially became a member of Fairy Tail! It was just like you when you first came and became a member! I hope your doing well, Lucy! I can't wait to see you again._

"Mira-san!" Kitara huff's. "A little help please!" she say's while running back to the bar to get the order.

"Hai!" i say smiling, as i get up and walk over to Kitara that enteres the kitchen.

"How do you make a Flame Roast Chicken?!" Kitara yell's confused.

I laugh at her confuseseness. _Just like Lucy.._

"Here, let me show you." i say walking over to the ingredients cupboard. I hear a sigh of, what i'm guessing, relief come from Kitara.

"Your a life saver Mira-san!" she say's.

I chuckle, before smiling.

**So? How was it? I hope you liked this chapter! Bye Bye! ~^-^~**


	9. Chapter 9 : Training Begins

**Hey guys! ... Gomenosai for the long wait! But you know... school started… test's…. homework… School's a huge pain but you gotta learn! Unfortunately.. -_- So here's Chapter 9! Enjoy! Also, this chapter was edited. And i owe a **_**HUGE**_** apology to **_**Kai2**_**! I'm really sorry i forgot and i had to change it a bit! It won't happen again! I promise! .**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail, if i did NaLu would have already happened! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 9 : Training Begins**

**Normal P.V.O**

**Celine P.V.O**

Lightly fluttering my eye's open, while adjusting them to the bright light that was sneaking in between the curtains. I yawn while stretching out, then slump my shoulders down in a relaxing yet lazy way.

"That was a nice sleep." i say. Glancing to my bedside clock. 09:46am. "Ohh no.. I need to wake up Lucy-hime!" i say before jumping out of my bed and making a beeline towards the door but stop half-way when i see myself in the mirror. "But not like this!"

After washing my face, brushing my hair, choosing my clothes, putting on my clothes i look in the mirror one last time. "Now i'll go." I make my way to the door and carefully open it. _No matter what, i won't have morning Grandeeny angry at me again. It'd die.._ Shuddering at the memories i make my way towards Lucy-himes room.

As soon as i got there i knocked softly before entering. I peep in and see Lucy-hime's arms and leg's messed about the messy bed. I sweat drop at the scene before me.

Closing the door, i walk towards hime's bed. Softly shaking her shoulder and calling out, "Lucy-him. Lucy-hime, wake up."

After a few try's, while raising my voice each time, with no success, i resort to the most drastic solution.

"LUCY-HIME! WAKE UP!" i yell in her ears making her bolt straight up.

"I'M UP!" she exclaims.

*Chuckle* "I'm glad you're finally up!" i say chuckling a bit more at the end.

"HEY!" she shouted.

"SHHHH!" i whisper-shout. "Don't yell! You don't want to wake up Grandeeny! No one should ever in their right mind want to wake up Grandeeny early!" i whisper-shout.

"What would be so bad about waking up Grandeeny? I doubt it'd be that bad!" she say's.

"WHO WOKE ME UP!" i hear Grandeeny scream down the hall.

I feel the blood escape my face making it go pale as white.

"Oh no.." i shriek extremely scared. "Hide me!" i whisper-shriek then lunge myself at Lucy-hime.

"Woah, woah!" she says while trying to shove me off of her. " Wouldn't she calm down if i told her to? I mean, i **am** the Princess, aren't i?" she asked.

"Heh, well you can try." i say.

"That didn't sound too reassuring.." she say's.

"Wel-" but before i could finish my sentence, Grandeeny barges in the room looking like she just woke up, which she did, and that's **extremely** bad!

"Ehehe, Grandeeny! My friend, you look good this fine morning!" i laugh nervously.

"Celine" she say's sharply with a deadly aura surrounding her human body. " . ?" she asked scarily.

"I-I-It w-wasn't m-me! I-I p-promise!" i say stuttering.

" ?" she asked again.

"Me" Lucy-hime say's.

"L-Lucy-hime! Don't!" i shriek.

"Grandeeny." Lucy-hime say's.

"What?" the said person said.

"Watch your tongue! I **am** your Princess aren't i?!" Lucy-hime say's.

Grandeeny realizes that what she said was true and softens up. "I-I'm very sorry hime! Your right, please forgive me." Grandeeny say's bowing."

"Good, but please don't bow to me. Other that the fact that i am your Princess, i'm still your friend, so don't be so formal!" Lucy-hime say's smiling at the end.

"R-Right." Grandeeny say's before heading back to her room.

"Phew.." i say relieved. _ Someone has finally tamed the angry morning Grandeeny… Ohh yeah!_

"Lucy-hime, i just remembered that i came here to tell you. Your training will commence today!" i say.

**Lucy P.V.O**

"Phew…" i hear Celine say.

After a moment of silence Celine say's, "Lucy-hime, i just remembered that i came here to tell you. Your training will commence today!" Celine say's. _My.. training..?_

_Ohh Yeah! Oh __**finally**__! My training will finally begin!_

"Who am i going to start with?" i ask curiously.

"You will have a small period of training with me just to get used to the powers that you will learn. Then with the Pure Elemental Dragons, i.g: Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeny etc.. Then you will be training with the two typed Dragons, then with the Gods, Wolf's, Mermaids, Fairies then you will be told by the Fairy Queen where to meet Hastia. Hastia does not belong to a species group. But she has the magic of every type of magic, you will go to her to learn all types of magic too." Celine say's. She say's so much i'm not sure how she remembered it all. I'm not sure **I** even remembered it all..

"O-Ok.. So i'll be with you first?" i ask.

"Yes." she say's.

"Ok! Then let's get going!" i shout jumping out of my bed getting ready to run out of the room.

"Uhh, don't you want to get dressed first?" Celine asked looking away the instantly i jumped up.

"Huh?" i say looking down to see i'm only in my top and panties.

"Uhh, o-oh yeah…" i say embarrassed.

**~After getting dressed and ready to train,**

**Celine and Lucy are outside in**

**the open spaced area behind the Palace~**

"Ok, first i'll teach you Fire Dragon Slayer Magic then Flame God Slayer Magic." Celine say's.

"Ok." i say.

"Lift up your right hand and focus all your magic on it. Find the fire inside of you."

I did what Celine said, she closed her eyes and focused her magic on her right hand. Soon enough, a spark appeared on my hand but nothing else happened.

"Very well Lucy-hime. Your doing better than i thought. Try making that image in your head of the fre reality." Celine said.

I did as i was told. "Breathe in, and breathe out. Keep it steady." Celine commanded.

Not long after my hand lit up in orangy-red flames. Not noticing until Celine said, "Well done Lucy-hime! That is great!" I opened her eyes and stared at her hand.

"W-Wow!" i say surprised. "I-I didn't even feel it.." i say shocked.

"Oh course you didn't! It's now your magic, so you can get burned or anything!" Celine said.

"Ohh, thats great!" i say happily.

"Ok. Now try doing the same thing but think of air. Wind enveloping your hand." Celine say's. Again, i close my eyes and imagine wind. Not long after, i hear Celine exclaim, "Well done Lucy-hime! You're catching on quite quickly!" Opening my eyes i see a ball of wind circling around my hands.

"Now do the same again but with metal. Imagine little pieces of scrap metal swirling around your hands." Celine said. Doing as i was told i imagined the metal, from big to small. Like i thought, i hear Celine say, "Very good! Now Snow."

This went on for a while, but i learned the basic's of, Ice DragonSlayer, Ice GodSlayer, Earth DragonSlayer, Earth GodSlayer, Water, DragonSlayer, Water GodSlayer, Wood DragonSlayer, Wood GodSlayer, Storm DragonSlayer, Storm GodSlayer and quite few more. Every morning and afternoon and evening and… well, basically all the time! I have been having pregnancy sickness… And believe me! It's annoying as hell! _Why? Oh WHY?!_ But it took more than a day to finish the training, by the time i saw the date, it was 5th April. _Wow. It's been exactly one month since i left! ….. Since i met Celine. …And since my life turned for the better!_ Smiling while getting out of my bed. Ever since i've been training with Celine, i've gotten used to waking up early. I normally wake up around 08:45am - 09:00am now! After washing up, putting my clothes on i head downstairs to the main dining room.

As soon as i push open the doors a gush of air filled with tasty-smelling aromas hit me in the face like water Closing my eyes, i inhale and exhale with big breaths. _Aaaahhh!~ .GREAT!_ Taking in as much of the smells as i could before opening my eyes and sitting down at my seat.

"Good morning Lucy-hime! Did you have a nice sleep?" Celine asks cheerfully.

"Of course! Who **couldn't** sleep well in a bed like that!" i say.

"Oh, well i'm glad!" Celine say's smiling.

**~After eating breakfast~**

"Ok! So what are we going to do today?" i ask enthusiastically.

"Nothing." Celine said less cheerfully then she normally does.

"What do you mean 'Nothing'?" i ask carefully.

"Your basic DragonSlayer and GodSlayer training with me has ended. Now you will be meeting with Igneel at his home to train. You will be staying there until there is nothing else for you to learn from him or the Fire and Lava sisters."

"Who are the Fire and Lava sisters?" i ask curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Celine say's, but before entering the palace again, she turned around and said, "Oh yeah! Theres one spell that only the Princess/Queen can do. It'll make it easier for you to get to places, just say 'Wings.'"

"Ok. Wings!" i say. Suddenly a pair of almost see through small wings appeared on my back. They weren't touching my back, but were a few centimeters away. They shone like a mirror, reflecting back soft colours of the rainbow. "Wow.. They're beautiful!" i manage to say though my awe moment. "Thank you so much Celine!" i exclaim to the Elemental Dragon while lunging to her for a big hug, in which she graciously accepted.

"Haha, your welcome Lucy-hime! Now hurry! Igneel is waiting!" Celine say's.

"Ok. Bye!" i say before setting off into the morning sky.

As i fly over the Pantarea i remember how mesmerized i was when i first came. The beautiful sights from the homes of all the Dragon's was just incredible.

Not long after i see the lava volcano that i know is Igneel's home, so without a second thought i go max-speed towards the volcano and get there in a matter of seconds.

Landing on the hot ground i yell to the huge and narrow cave, "Igneel! I'm here!" As soon as i yelled, i expected to see a huge red and scaly five foot dragon emerging from the cave. but instead a merely

5 foot man with red hair- almost pink- came out.

"Hey Lucy!" Igneel said cheerfully while grinning a Natsu signature grin.

"Hey!" i say back. I don't know why, but as soon as i saw igneel's face, i felt like i'd softened.

Noticing my wings he say's, "I see Celine told you about the wings!"

"Yep! Their great, except, i don't know how to make them disappear!" and as soon as i said 'disappear', the wings vanished in thin air, leaving sprinkles of glitter. "Oh.. don't worry!" i say.

"So, shall we get started?" he asked.

"Yep!" i say cheerfully.

"Ok! First, i need you to strip!" he said calmly.

"Oh Ok- Wait, WHAT!?" i yell. _**Strip?!**__ Why the __**hell**__ does he think i'll do that?!_

"Well for the first part of training you'll need to connect with the Fire and Lava. And, well, unless you want your clothes to burn, i'd suggest you strip." he explained.

_Ohh.._ "O-Oh, ok." i say before turning around and taking off my shirt.

After completely stripping, i turn around with my privates covered by my hands. "O-Ok. So now what?" i ask nervously.

"Step inside the lava." Igneel said.

"HEH?! I'll get burnt if i get in there!" i say while pointing to the lava lake before realizing that i had taken my hand away from 'there' and quickly covering it up again.

**Igneel P.V.O**

"Step inside the lava." i say.

"HEH?! I'll get burnt if i get in there!" she said while pointing to the lava lake before realizing that she had taken her hand away from 'there' and quickly covering it up again.

"Relax! I'll turn the temperature down!" I say. _Yeash! This one's got a loud mouth!_

"Ok." Lucy say before making her way to the lava lake and dipping my toe in to feel it. "AAHHHH!" she screams, while i cover my ears in pain. "It's f*cking HOT!" she yelled to me.

"Well DUH! I still haven't turned down the temperature!" i say.

"Hmpf! she say's while turning her head away.

"Haha! Honey, you need to learn to control that anger!" Igneel laughs.

"Shut up! Is the lava ok to go in yet?!" she yelled, clearly frustrated.

"Yeah, yeah, go right in." i say bored.

Dipping her toe in the lava to make sure it's ok, she relaxes and puts on a funny face. _Pfft! HER FACE! Hahahahah!_ But before i could laugh out loud in which i know i'd get complaining in my ear for, she jumps right in the lava. _ …._ I look nervously to the lava. _S-She still hasn't come up..._ _I-Is she okay?_ But before i could get any closer she jumps right out.

"AH!" i yell, jumping back with my hands up for defence. "What the hell was that for?!" i yell again to a now laughing, nude girl in the lava.

"Ahahahha! I got you!" she say's though her fits of laughter.

"Whatever!" I say while crossing my arms then getting serious. "No more jokes. Let's get down to business, cross your legs and breathe in and breathe out." as soon as that was said she sat cross-legged and breathed in and out.

"Feel the magic of the lava surrounding you, enveloping you. Feel the lava's magic and your magic get connected." i said. Breathing normally like i said she flinches.

**Lucy P.V.O**

"Feel the magic of the lava surrounding you, enveloping you. Feel the lava's magic and your magic get connected." he said. Breathing normally like Igneel said, i suddenly flinch. Feeling the atmosphere change, i slowly open my left eye, then my right. "What is this place?" i ask to no one.

"This is Kiloro, the Lava Palace." Igneel answers appearing out of nowhere which had me shriek in surprise.

"Kiloro?" i ask.

"Yep. This is the Palace of the Lava Protector." Igneel say's.

"Lava Protector?" i ask.

"Yep! And there sh is!" Igneel say's while pointing towards a moving figure in front of us.

I turn my head to see a red haired woman with black tips. She wear's a simple red dress with black patterns. And then her eyes, a copper eyes with a hint of red in them seemed to be boring into my brown orbs. Searching every inch of it, looking for any type of emotion.

"Lucy, this is Ember, the Lava Dragon!" Igneel say's cheerfully. "H-Hello, i'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you Ember." i say happily while holding out my hand. She takes my hand and shakes it but doesn't say a thing. _Err… Was it something i said? Or….?_ "Don't worry! She's always like that!" Igneel say's before swinging his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a side hug.

"So! Shall we get started?" Igneel say's in his usual cheerful way.

"ohh yeah, Igneel? Why are we here?! i ask curiously.

"Ember here is going to tach you Lava Dragon and God Slayer Magic! Igneel say's.

"Wahh? I thought you were going to teach me?" i say a bit confused.

"Well, indeed i know Lava Dragon and God Slayer magic but Ember is the Lava Protector, sh's the best of the best!" Igneel compliment's her.

"Oh. OK!" i say happily.

"So do you want to start now or are you too tired?" Igneel ask's.

"Nope! Let's start now!" i say even more excited.

(I'm sorry, i'm too lazy to write all the training description!) It took almost one month- almost two -to finish completely learning Lava Dragon and God Slayer Magic. I learned all the secret Dragon and God Slayer arts too! I have to say, i think i could be much better than Natsu already! It was now that day to get back to Pantarea and start my training with Igneel with Fire Dragon and God Slayer.

"Wahh. Already?!" i ask surprised. It was the last day i'd spend in Kiloro and with Ember. _Woah! It all went by so fast! Ember was so kind though. I'll really miss her.._

"Yep! Or do you only want to completely know Lava Dragon and God Slayer Magic?" Igneel say's in a teasing manner, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Of course not! Let's go then!" i say but before walking off i turn around and rush back to Ember.

"Goodbye. Thank you for everything!" i say while giving him a hug.

With her usual silence, Ember smiles happily instead.. With that i let go and enter the portal Igneel made for us to get back while me and Lavito were hugging.

"Ok! Let's start training!" Igneel said as soon as we got to his home again.

"Heh?! That was quick!" i say surprised.

"What, you don't want to training today?" Igneel say's in a teasing way.

"No, no. Let's just start already!" i say.

**So there it was! Hope you guys have liked it! Chapter 10 will, hopefully, come out quicker!**

**Bye Bye! ~^-^~**


	10. Chapter 10 : Training with Igneel

**Hey guy! Not sure if i'm posting this late since i'm kinda starting it during Chapter 9! But ok! Hereee'ss Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Just for this chapter - _Flashback, __**Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail, if i did NaLu would have already happened! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 10 : Training with Igneel**

**Igneel P.V.O**

It's been just over a month since me and Lucy been back from Kiloro. She's been learning fast, fighting with fire, completely maxed mastering the basic, advanced and secret arts. _I gotta say, i'm impressed! Although, i hope she doesn't regret telling me everything.._

**~Flashback~**

"_Waa! That was a good bath!" Lucy said after appearing in her pajamas from the bathroom._

"_Have a nice bath?" i ask, even though i know the answer._

"_Hai! It was so nice!~" Lucy said with a relaxed expression._

"_Good to know!" i say._

"_But it's gotten me really hot now!" she whines. "Hot.." she repeats. __**Hm? Whats wrong with her? **__*mentally sigh* __** she's gonna kill me, if she finds out, but..**_

_~In Lucy's mind~_

_Lucy Mental P.V.O_

_**Hot….. Natsu …. **__ an image of Nastu popped up in her mind __**… Arg! Why do i have to think about him now?! Again?! **__she mentally said. __**He's just a guy i used to have feeling for, and the guy that introduced me to Fairy Tail, and became my partner, and my friend. And back stabbed me, and betrayed me, and called me weak, the guy that i now fully hate!**__ she said, hissing at 'hate'. __**Ah! Come on Lucy! Keep it together! You're looking stupid in front of Igneel! And he's already giving you a weird look! Baka, baka, baka!**_

_Igneel Mental P.V.O_

_**Nastu?! He did that to Lucy?! Oh how i'm gonna beat him to a bleaming pulp!**__ i mentally say, unaware that i forgot to keep the barrier in between my thought and Lucy's._

_**Igneel?! What are you doing inside my mind!? Wait! D-Did you hear all of that?... **__ Lucy mentally asked. __**Ohh crud…**_

"_IGNEEL…" Lucy said sinisterly. __**Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no-**__ "Oh yes.." Lucy said in the same scary tone._

"_Eheheheh, Lucy, Lucy-hime! I didn't hear anything! Seriously!" i try to convince her._

"_Ohh really? Then why'd you say 'Natsu?! He did that to Lucy?! Oh how i'm gonna beat him to a bleaming pulp!' Hmmmm?" Lucy sneers while leaning forward to me causing me to lean back._

_*Gulp* "Uhhh, you see, I…. uhh, I … was… uhh…" I say unable to think of anything. __**Ohh dragon, help me! HELP ME!**_

_~After a good 10 minutes of _

_Lucy's teasing and beating up~_

"_Owwww! Lucy! Your so mean!" i whine._

"_You get what you deserve for peeping into my mind!" Lucy say's crossing her arms._

"_I was only worried about you so i looked! Forgive me!" i plead._

"_Hmm….." she thinks._

"_Please!" i say while putting on my best puppy eyes_

_Unable to resist, like everyone that has been a victim to my puppy eyes, she say's, "Uhhh, oh fine!" rather annoyed which get's me grinning from ear to ear._

"_Thank you.~" i say in a teasing manner. "So, can you tell me how you know my son, Natsu?" i ask curiously._

"_Eh!" she say's shocked and a slight blush spreads across her face. __**Ohoho! Do i smell romance in the air? **__*grin* "Did something… i don't know,... romantic happen by any chance?" i ask in a i'm-pretty-sure-something-happened way._

"_Eh?1 N-no! N-n-nothing h-happened between u-us!" Lucy say's blushing harder. *grin*_

"_Oh reeaally?~ Your face says otherwise!~" I say._

"_No! Nothing like that happened. actually, it was the complete opposite.." she say's as her once embarrassed face turned sad and gloomy._

"_L-Lucy.. What happened?" i ask concerned as i took her hands in my and lead her to the dining room and sat on a chair opposite her._

"_W-Well.." she she sighed. "It all started when we came back from Edolas.."_

_She told me, everything. How she was ignored, avoided and brushed off. How she was alone apart from a few. How she was then kicked off of her team. How she left all the depression and, might i add, horrible place, she once thought was a 'loving home.' And, what struck a nerve, how my own son, Natsu Dragneel, was the one that caused the most suffering. After she told me it all up to the point of meeting Celine and finding out that she's pregnant, with my son's baby! Without a second thought i lunged myself over the table and embraced in a loving hug._

"_Oh Lucy… You've been through so much but you still kept smiling… Throughout everything, you still kept smiling for others. Have you ever been smiling for yourself?" i ask. With this said she flinches and starts to tear up._

"_I.. I .. haven't… I've been thinking of only other, but not myself.." she say's, slowly, and trembling as tears fall down her cheeks._

"_There, there.. It'll be alright." i say reassuringly while stroking her hair in a father-like pose._

_After a few good minutes of crying, Lucy stopped and dried her tears."Im sorry." she said._

"_No, no. It was good you let it all out!" i smile reassuringly which earns a, small, but loving smile back. "Come on! Let's get back to training! It'll take your mind off of the past!" i say happily._

"_Hai!" she say's smiling her usual kind smile._

**~Flashback End~**

*sigh* _I can't believe it's already over.. Everything went past so quick! But, she's gotta know and learn more than one Dragon and God Slayer magic to become Queen! I gotta say! She's done well! Much better than i think Natsu would've ever done! _*grin*

"What're you grin about?" i hear a voice to my left. Turning my head to see a blonde haired pregnant woman with a slight bump already showing.

"Hey Lucy! Your tummy is starting to show quite a bit now, huh?" i say happy.

She look'd down to her slightly curved tummy. "Really? I never noticed, it just went out in a blurr. But, i guess so!" she say's smiling warmly.

"How many months has it been so far?" i ask.

"Almost 2 months!" she say's smiling happily. (I know you have to be around 4-5 months for a bump to show, but oh well!)

"Waah! I'm gonna be a grandpa in just 7 months!" i say smiling hugely

_I still can't believe i'm going to be a grandpa soon!_

"It's still so far away though." she say's in the obvious way.

"Yeah! But still!" i say smiling.

"Hahah! I guess so, and i'm gonna be a mama!" she say's smiling warmly again while rubbing her tummy in a circular move.

"So, umm, Lucy.." i say. _This is gonna be hard.. I don't want her to go.._

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well, i don't have anything else to train you with, so, this is a goodbye. Your off to be with Grandeeny now!" i say trying to be happy, for me and her.

"O-Oh.. Really.. It went past quick.. Well, thank you for everything Igneel!" she say's then gives me a bone breaking hug. _ S-So emotional.. And S-STRONG!_

"L-Lucy.." i say weakly while trying to reach her arm around my neck.

"Huh?" she say's turning to look to Igneel to only see a pale green faced man.

"C-Can't …. b-breathe.." i say weakly again before i dropped into unconsciousness.

**~After Igneel woke up~**

"Eheheh…." Lucy nervously laughed while scratching her head before quickly hunging it down saying, "I'm sorry…"

"Hahah. Don't worry about it! i say laughing and 'lightly' hitting her back. But that 'light pat' caused her to fall forward.

"Ack! Sorry!" i quickly say while helping her up.

"D-Don't worry. I'm staring to wonder which one of us is truly the strongest.." she say's nervously.

"Hahahah!" i laugh. After a moment of silence.

"So.. This really is goodbye?" she ask's.

"Yep.." i say sadly but quickly lighten up. "But don't worry! We'll definitely be seeing each other again!" i say.

"Of course!" she say's slightly happy again.

"So, bye." she say's before hugging me softly.

"Bye, for now." i say. After we separated i told her where to go to meet up with Grandeeny and so, she left while waving goodbye.

"Ok!" i say pumped up but quickly deflate. "What am i gonna do now?" i ask myself before slumping back onto my chair.

**There you go! Although this chapter was a little shorter than what i usual... But! Like i said, much quicker than the last one! But Chapter 11 will probably be out only by next weekend.. I hope you look forward to it! Bye Bye! ~^-^~**


	11. Chapter 11 : Love or Hate?

**Hey! So Chapter 11! I actually started this on the day that i posted Chapter 10. You know, for a head start! I hope you've all been watching the World Cup! I'm supporting Brazil, since i'm from there, not living there though! Who are you guy's supporting? Anyway, Enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail if i did NaLu would've already happened!**

**This story has been made a T rating because i am going to be using swear words quite a lot now. I, weirdly, enjoy it! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 11 : One Still Looking**

**Levy P.V.O**

_It's been two months already.. I hope your doing well, Lu-chan_ *smile* _I'm sure you are! Your strong! Except these idiots that are suppose to be my 'nakama' never noticed.. Don't worry though, i'm always going to believe in you, even if you come back turned into a whole new person! Except… I do mis-_ "Hey shrimp!" i hear voice say, breaking my thoughts. Knowing exactly who it is, i say, "I'm **not** a shrimp, Gajeel!" Looking up i slightly blush seeing the familiar face of the piercing filled guy that i fell in love with.

"Yeah you are. What are you thinking so intently about anyway?" he asked.

"Oh.. Umm.. _her…_" i say quietly. Ever since the many incidents where people had said 'Lucy' in the guild, we would stop what ever we were doing and turn all quiet. It was only the Master that could break us from our gloominess by shouting at us. Except Team Natsu took it the hardest, they're still looking for Lu-chan ever since she left, even though most of the guild has stopped.

"Oh.." Gajeel said sadly.

"Eh! L-Let's not talk about it anymore! So, what did you want?" i ask.

"Oh right! I-_Lily_ was wondering if you'd want to come with us for a mission?" Gajeel asked with a slight blush over his face.

"Sure!" i say excitedly. _Yes!_ i mentally say while mentally fist pumping the air.

"Cool! We're going now!" Gajeel say's rushing me.

"O-Ok, just wait a bit!" i say while quickly packing up my books in my back. "Ok! Let's go!" i say, and we leave the guild, heading for Lupinus town. "By the way, don't we nee to tell Mira?" i ask.

"Nope, i've already told her you're coming with us!" he says calmly, but i freeze like a stone and after a minute or so i sprint back to his side and smack my book against the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?!" he yell's.

"You could've asked me before!" i yell back.

"What's the point! You said yes anyway!" he yells again as our argument starts to attract attention of the people around us. I heard an old couple say, "Ahh! The youth's love these day's!" and a little kid with his mum said, "Mama! Are those too married? They seem a lot like you and Papa!" The 'married' part got me to blush harder than i already was from all the attention.

"Come on! Let's go!" i say grabbing Gajeel and Lily and fast walking away.

"Wah! Wait shrimp!" Gajeel said.

**Mira **

I watch as Gajeel approaches Levy. *grin* _Ohohoh! I wonder what's been going on with those too lately?_ After they talk for a bit with a few gloomy faces, Levy get's up and quickly packed her books and run's out with Gajeel and Lily. I'm pretty sure i saw Levy smack Gajeel on the back of his head before the door closed and i couldn't see anything more. _Darn! I could've seen more if it wasn't for that stupid door!_

"Hey Mira!" i hear a voice. Turning my head to the source i see a medium lengthed, blue haired woman with a cheery smile.

"Hey Juvia! Can i get you anything?" i ask the water mage.

"Beer please, large one!" Juvia say's.

"Of course, just a second!" i say smiling as i turn away and go to fill the beer.

**Juvia P.V.O**

As Levy, Gajeel and Lily leave that guild, i'm gonna guess for a job.I see Gray heading my way, so without a second thought i get up and walk on over to the bar.

"Hey Mira!" i say to the white haired bar maid. Seeing her head turn to face me she say's, "Hey Juvia! Can i get you anything?"

"Beer please, large one!" i request.

"Of course, just a second!" she say's before turning around to go fill up that large beer cup. Turning around i become face to face with a slightly taller, raven haired man.

"Juvia, can we talk?" he asked.

"We already are." i say stating the obvious.

"Alone." he say's quite darkly, definitely annoyed.

"Hmm. No." i say plainly turning around to see m beer. After paying Mira, i turn around to walk to my seat again, but i'm stopped by the same raven haired man.

"Move Gray." i say.

"Not until you come to talk to me. Alone." he say's in the same annoyed tone.

"I've got better thing to do than talk to _you_." i hiss at 'you'.

"No!" he say's before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to a corner of the guild where no one could hear or see.

While i struggle at his grip on my wrist i yell, "Let me go!" clearly annoyed.

"No! Now you're going to hear me." he said.

"No! Why The fuck should i?! You were the reason that Lucy left! Why should i ever trust you again!" i yell, but surprisingly, no one in the guild looked over or saw us.

"Because.." he started but trailed off at the end.

"Because?!" i yell.

"Because-" but before he finished what he was going to say, i feel warm lips crushed on to mine. My eye's wide in shock, he softens his grip on my wrist allowing me to escape his hand and kiss and give him a well earned slap on his face. His face red from the slap with his eyes wide in shock. But without a second though i punch him in the face and knee him in his 'special place' causing him to fall down in pain and a small high pitched screech."Fuck you asshole!" i say before using the chance i run away to the bar, quickly chug the rest of my beer in less than a second and dash out of the guild before anyone realized. Except a long white haired take over mage wearing a huge grin on her face.

*Huff, Huff* I narrow my eyes in the scariest glare i ever made and yell out at the top of my lungs,

"FUCK YOU GRAY FULLBUSTER!" (Strange Juvia would say that huh? XD)

After i reach my house i quickly double locked the door which i never did, and locked all the window's. After double-checking everything was locked, i slumped down onto my bed.

"Damn you Gray! If you'd done that five months ago i'd love it, but not anymore. You son of a bitch!" i shout out, giving it all my frustration.

*Huff, huff* _I'm sorry Lucy, but it seems that you won't be able to see me and Gray ever together.._ "Juvia…" i hear a voice say my name. "Huh?! Who's there?!" i shout/ask while standing up in a fighting pose. As i look around the room i hear a tapping sound. _Huh? I-Is that.._

As i slowly walk over to the window i stop when i see a flash of spikey raven hair. "... Gray…." i say in the deadliest tone i could before unlocking the door and stomping out.

After i locked the door again i sprint back towards Magnolia, but not knowing where to actually go. I stop my sprint as soon as i saw a small pink flower petal flying in the wind. I frankly start looking around for the tree only to find a huge pink filled cherry blossom tree.

"Waah!" i say in admiration. Walking around it while looking up at it's branches, i find a nice spot and sit down. While still looking up from my seat i find a petal falling right into my hands. Smiling, i lay my head down on the tree trunk and feel the heaviness of sleep weighing on my eyelids.

Gray P.V.O

"Juvia…" i say quietly, but she still hears and starts looking around. "Oh shit!" i whisper before quickly jumping down onto the ground and running out of the buildings bounds.

After running for a bit i stop at a big tree. "Woah!" i say in admiration but i stop as soon as i hear another person say the same. _Huh?_ I slowly start to walk around the tree to the side to see, no one.

"Huh.." i say before laying back on the trunk of the pink tree and sliding down. Feeling myself falling into unconsciousness, i lay my head to the side.

After a long while i wake up to some one talking. So naturally i slowly open one eye to see who it is. My eye's wide in shock to see the person in front of me.

"Oh. Your up.." say's the woman in front me with a death glare that would put Erza's to shame.

*Gulp* "Uhh…" i say weakly.

"'Gulp'? Hahah! I thought you were suppose to be a man, Gray.." she said with the same glare while hissing at my name.

"Uhhh.. I.. thought you'd never want to talk to me again..Juvia.." i say slowly and cautiously.

"I feel disgusted to even see your face right now. So.." she trailed off. She then turns around and starts walking away.

"Wait!" i shout as i throw my hand over to grab her without even realizing it.

Turning around with an even scarier glare than before she say's, "What." slowly and deadly.

"I.. uhh.." i say. "WHAT!?" she hisses. "I'm sorry!" i say quickly while bowing down.

"Heh! Well you know what? 'Sorry' doesn't cut it!" she say's annoyed and quickly runs away before i could say or do anything else.

*Sigh* "Juvia…" i whisper before sinking to the tree trunk again.

**So, quite a bit of Gruvia, in a way in this chapter, huh? But before you guy's ask anything! It will eventually be NaLu and Gruvia! Hope you liked it! Bye Bye! ~^-^~**


	12. Chapter 12 : Sky, Iron and Nature

**Hey! So, chapter 12 already! I was surprised when i saw the number, i mean already there!**

**So anyway! Along with the chapter! Enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, if i did NaLu would have already happened!**

**Chapter 12 : Training with Grandeeny**

**Grandeeny P.V.O**

Me and Lucy-hi-err Lucy, she's been bugging me to stop adding the 'hime.' So, me and L-_Lucy_ have been doing well with the training. She learns fast, already she knows how to fight with the basic's of Sky Dragon and God Slayer magic and heal even the worst injuries you could imagince. Apart from death. Right now were working on secret arts.

She pants for a second or two then immediately lunges towards a tree and shouts, "Milk way!" (Not sure if it's a secret art or not but in this story it is!) The attack clashes with the first tree then breaks the tree's surrounding her, which i think was close to 50, or, so.

"Well done Lucy! You've finally mastered that technique!" i say happy.

"'_finally'_?" she asked in the what's=that-suppose-to-mean way.

"Erh. You did it!" i say laughing nervously.

She sigh's, "Heheh. Yeah!" she says smiling.

"Now try saying, 'Shattering Light: Sky Drill' while concentrating you magic in you hands then releasing them in a swirl." i say.

"Ok." she say's. After a few, like 7 or 8 times, she finally was able to master it. It took almost 1 week though, but I'm so proud of her, she's doing so well. She was then able to master Healing Magic, Troia, Vernier, Arms x Vernier, Arms x Armor xVernier, Ile Armor, Raise, Re-Raise, Deus Corona and Deus Eques. _But, it's over to Metalicana she goes now.._

"Lucy.." i say.

"Yeah?" she asked smiling but loses the smile as soon as she saw my face. "It's time for me to go to the next dragon, isn't it?" she asked sadly then run's to me for a hug in which i gladly accept.

"Yeah.. But don't worry! We'll be seeing each other soon! Have fun!" i say while breaking the hug.

"Of course! Goodbye!" i say. "Wings!" i say as my beautiful wing appear. I take flight while looking back to Grandeeny and waving. Soon after she became out of sight i max speeded over to Metalicana's home. After a few minutes, i get there and swiftly land on the rocky ground and pieces of metal.

"Metalicana! I'm here!" i yell inside the cave but get no answer, wondering what was wrong i slowly enter the cave and find a pile of pieces of metal and a big silvery gray dragon next to it snoring like there was no tomorrow. You could quite literally see a big tick mark form at the top right of my head.

"Oi! You big metalhead! Wake up!" i yell inside his big ear.

"Wah!" he yell while quickly getting up. "What's happening?!" he asked confused.

I chuckle a bit, "You were sleeping and i arrived. So i did the most obvious thing to do, i woke you up!" i say.

"Hmp! You could've done it in another way!" he say's annoyed while crossing his arms like a little kid.

"Would you have liked it more if i hit you awake?" i ask teasingly.

"Wah! Now you're starting to sound like Grandeeny!" he say's. "Wait. Don't tell her i said that!" he asked desperately. "She'll kill me" she say's while shuddering at the thought.

"Eheh, o-of course.." i say at his imagination.

"So! Shall we start?" he asked excited.

"Sure." i say.

"Ok! Let's go!" he say's happily while grabbing my wrist and leading me to the back of his house.

"First of all, concentrate all of your magic onto one spot" he say's and i do as told. "Good, now

Let it go!" (XD just had to do that)

(I know i'm rushing all of this but i'm too lazy!) After 1 month or so i was able to master the basic, like Iron Dragon and God Slayer Roar, Wing Attack, Claw, Crushing Fang, Lance: Demon Logs, Scales, Club, Sword, Kunai, Foot Blade, Restraint and Hard fist. I also learn secret/advanced techniques like, Karma Demon: Iron God Sword and Karma Demon: Iron Spiral. I have to say, i'm quite impressed with myself! But i'm pretty sure i'm going to go to Kokotaru-chan now!

"Hey! Your off to Gemma now Lucy!" Metalicana saud. _Ohh.. Heheh i guess got it wrong.._

"Cool! Then.. Wings!" i say then take flight into the sky but look back while waving and say, "Bye Metalicana! Thanks for everything!"

"No problem!" he say's while waving back.

As i make my way to Gemma's home i realize just how much my tummy has been weighing me down. I mean, i _am_ already 4- almost 5 months pregnant already.. *sigh* "Being pregnant _sucks_!" i say while slouching my shoulder forward, but bring them back up again. "But." i say before starting to rsub my tummy. "Your almost going to be born huh? I hope your looking forward to seeing the world!" but as soon as i say that i receive a kick from her which causes me to lose balance and fall.

"Waahhh!" i yell.

"Lucy-hime!" i hear Gemma a long distance away. But before i could scream anything more i see her in front of me with her hands wrapped around me.

Panting, she asked, "Lucy! Are you ok?" What happened?!"

"W-Well, i was talking to my baby then i received her first kick and it caused me to lose balance and so i fell. I guess." i answer.

"Jeez." she say's before landing.

"Well, were here! Welcome to my humble home!" she say's in that posh type of way. I chuckle before looking around to find her front garden full with plants and roses and flowers and vines and … well. Basically any type of plant you could imagine!

"Woah! Gemma! This is amazing!" i exclaim.

"Really? I never really noticed.. But i'm glad you like it!" she said smiling at the end.

"How many months are you?" she asked.

"I'm going to be 4 months next week." i say happy.

"Woah! I congratulations! Your almost there! Just 3 more months or morning sickness!" she say's teasingly.

"Y-Yeah.." i say gloomily. _Umf!_ "T-Talking about morning sickness! Wheres your bathroom!?" i asked rushing ly.

"O-Over there!" sh say's while pointing to a door at the left corner. Without saying thank you because a bunch of vomit would come out instead, i run over to the door and slam it shut.

**Gemma P.V.O**

"O-Over there!" i say while pointing to the door at the left corner. Without saying thank you she runs over to the door and slams it shut.

I sweat drop at what just happened. "Pregnant woman, what can you do with them.." i say while lifting my hands in a shrugging motion while at the same time nodding my head left to right.

After she finished vomiting and i gave her a relieving tea with a aloe vera she relaxed a bit.

"So, shall we start?" i ask.

"Yep!" she replies.

(Again, too lazy!) A month or so passed and Lucy-him learned fast! She was able to master all the basics like, Nature Dragon and God Slayer Iron Fist, Claw, Wing Attack, Crushing Fang, Roar, Sword Horn. And then some of the most advanced techniques like, Nortinax, Hellbown Fawn and Letna. (Totally made that up on spot! XD) _She did so goo! But i wish she could just stay with me! I know it's mean and greedy but we've become such good friends!_ *sigh* "But i need to let her learn other magic's too.." i say to myself.

"Oh no.. I have to go now don't i?" i hear Lucy ask. Turning round, i find her frowning. Like instinct i lunge myself to her for a hug which she gladly accepts. "I'll miss you Lucy! Come back soon!" i say.

"Of course!" she say's breaking the hug. She conjures her wings then set's off.

"Bye!" i yell while waving.

"Bye!" i faintly hear her say.

(Sorry, i really am too lazy!) After i left Gemma i went to Kokotaru-chan, then Iwa-san, then Gale, Melusine, Univas, Iredesan, Wish-chan, Chihiro then Lightra. It took me only 4 months because it was much easier to learn those magics when you've already learn the main one. But now, thanks to everyone, i can simply crush a row of trees with only one punch! I bet i'd never think i could do that two years ago! I bet no one would! But now i can!~

**~To Lucy at the Palace**

**with Celine and Grandine~**

**Still Lucy P.V.O**

As me, Celine and Grandeeny walk a long the hall of the Palace i feel another kick from my baby. "ACK!" i say in pain. This time it was much bigger than the last ones, they were always much softer. I fall to the ground because of the impact then feel a type of liquid go down my legs.

"Lucy-hime! Are you alright? W-What's that liquid?!" Celine ask's.

"Does she _look_ 'alright' to you?!" Grandeeny say's before saying, "It takes no genius to know that she's going.. into… l..a..b..o..u..r…." Grandeeny say's slowly. I feel my eye's widen in shock.

"SHE'S GOING INTO **LABOUR**!"

**Heheh! How was that? I'm sorry i rushed all the rest of the training! But i'll make it up to you all and have the next chapter 3'000 words or more! Hope you liked it! Bye Bye! ~^-^~**


	13. Chapter 13 : Life After Labour

**Hey guy's! What's up? Chapter 13 here! Like i said, 3'000 words! Actually it's a bit more... like 5'000.. Oh well! Enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail, if i did NaLu would have already happened! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 13 : Life After Labour**

**Grandeeny P.V.O**

_Yeesh! Pregnant woman are hard to deal with!_

"Come on Lucy! He, He, Ho! He, He, Ho!" i say.

"H-He... He.. Ho-Ho.." she say's struggling. It's been about one hour since Lucy's water broke and, not intending to be mean… but…. She's one **huge pain in the ass**! There's me, Celine and Poiuya, the Healing Dragon, for if some type of health problem happens to the baby or Lucy. Were currently in her room as she struggles to breathe properly with the pains she's feeling.

"He.. H-Hee.. H-Hoo…" she say's struggling again.

"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH N- *Pang!* I hit Celine right on the head with a big tick mark on my head.

"Oww!" Lucy yelps in pain.

"We've already got a pregnant woman going in labour here, Grandeeny. We don't need an unconscious one as well." Poiuya say's calmly, not the least bit scared of Grandeeny's temper or what she just did. While spreading Lucy's leg's out for the birth.

"Hmph! Well she wouldn't shut up! What else was i suppose to do?" Grandeeny say's grumpily while putting Lucy's hair up and putting it in the cap.

"How about **asking** her to shut up?" Poiuya say's hissing at 'asking' while looking at Grandeeny annoyed.

"Oww!" Lucy yelp's in pain again.

"Ok! I think it's time.." i say while Poiuya sigh's.

"Yep.." she say's. "Ok Lucy-hime. It's time! Now carefully, ... PUSH!" Poiuya yelled at the blonde haired woman.

"Argghh!" Lucy gives out a hard push while panting at the end.

"Come on Lucy! Push!" i say. Another big push from Lucy and i yell, "I see a head! Come on! Almost there, PUSH!" And soon enough, after two more big pushes, Lucy's newborn baby got to see the world she's going to live in by opening her small, dark, onyx eyes. After cleaning her up i wrap her in a blanket and carefully give her to her mother that was helped to sit up from Poiuya.

"2nd November X786. Rea Heartfilia was born!" i say happily.

Lucy smiled, "Onyx eyes with blonde hair huh?" she said with a little bit of sadness.

"Come on Lucy! Be happy! Your a mom now!" i say smiling.

"Ack! Y-Yeah!" she say's laughing sheepishly before smiling warmly while looking at her new daughter. "Welcome to the world….uhhh…. oh no.." she said.

"Wh- Oh.. So what're you going to name her?" Poiuya asked.

"Ummmm….. uhhh…" Lucy say's unable to decide.

"I believe you will be returning to the human world after your training is complete and your coronation. Am i correct?" i ask.

"Yes." she say's.

"Well, why don't you name her Rea? So you'll always remember us when you say her or hear her name." i say.

"Grandeeny! That's a great idea!" she say's before looking down at her daughter smiling warmly and said. "Welcome to the world, Rea!" And hearing the voice of her mother say her name, Rea giggles sweetly.

I smile. _Our future Queen is already a mom._

**~Timeskip: 5 months~**

**Still Grandeeny P.V.O**

Rea has grown well and she is very healthy. Her blonde hair has grown a quite a bit already, but it's growing out more than down, It's making me remember of igneel a bit.. Lucy continued with her training 2 months after Rea was born and after her pregnancy belly had swollen down back to it's original size.

Lucy is now a Earth Dragon and God Slayer with Gale, a Storm and Water Dragon and God Slayer with Melusine, Lightning Dragon and God Slayer with Kokotaru, Nature Dragon and God Slayer with Gemma, Gravity Dragon and God Slayer with Univas, Rock Dragon and God Slayer with Iwa, Rainbow Dragon and God Slayer with Iridesan, Time Dragon and God Slayer with Wish, Spirit Dragon and God Slayer with Chihiro and Celestial Dragon and God Slayer with Lightra, Her summonings have increased dramatically. She can now summon as many spirits she wants and doesn't even need her keys. Her spirits combinations have increased in power too. The once feared Aquarius was now respecting Lucy more, they've become good friends.

_She improved every time in all. She is now the Queen of Dragons, now just all the other species to go_! *sigh*

"Lucy!" i say as i pop my head inside her room.

"Yes?" she asked as she feed's Rea.

I enter the room and close the door. "Your training here with u Dragons has ended. You will now go on over to the Wolf's." i say to her.

"Oh.. Already?" she asked.

"Yes..." i say smiling sadly. "You're going to be very strong by the time you return to Pantarea for your coronation." i add encouragingly.

"I guess so. Could you take care of Rea? I don't want her to have to always be changing places, i won't be able to see her much." she asked/say's.

"Of course! She's our little Princess." i say smiling warmly as Lucy hands me a sleeping Rea.

"Thanks." she say's before getting up and using her Sky magic to levitate her things while she comes over to me and gives me a loving hug.

"Tha- "Lucy!" Celine yell's while barging into my room and crashing into me and Grandeeny while we were still hugging.

*Smack!* Grandeeny hit's Celine on the back of the head which receives a big 'OW!' by Celine. I chuckle at their childish behaviour. _I'm going to miss this.._

I get up and walk over to Celine that got up along with Grandeeny and gave Grandeeny a big hug.

"Thank you for everything. I'll never forget you., and i promise as soon as i return from the human world after i the coronation i'll have Wendy with me to see you again!" i say while a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Th-Thank you Lucy!" Grandeeny say's while crying too. As we come out of our embrace i ask, "So how do i get to where the wolfs are?"

"Ah! I'll take you there! It's a really big forest and it's very easy to get lost." Celine offer's.

"Thanks Celine!" i smile.

**(Sorry another:)**

**~Timeskip: After all her**

**training, at Pantarea~**

**Still Lucy P.V.O**

After Celine had taken me to the Wolf's i trained hard and was able to learn all the skills and techniques and well as Wolf Dragon and God Slayer Magic. I felt so proud of myself

I was then escorted to where i was to meet the Griffons and learn't and mastered Griffon magic, like Slash of the Griffon that gives out a orangey coloured slash of magic towards the opponent. Also i learn't and mastered Griffon Dragon and God Slayer Magic. It was fun being with them, i became really good friend with this female Griffon, Semina and male Griffon, Centic

I then went to the Phoenix's and learn't and mastered all the techniques with them. I learn't Phoenix Dragon and God Slayer Magic and some other one like Phoenix Rain which it rains down flaming fire balls.

Half way on my journey to the God's i met Acnologia and he told me i was to be training with him now. Even though i found it strange that he knew i was the Princess/Queen i didn't** dare** to reject him, plus it was cool to know Black Dragon and God Slayer Magic too! But Acnologia was one scary man/Dragon! His glares would have Erza begging to spare him. It was fun, he can be nice when he wants to, which was not many times at all.. Thanks to him though, i can now fully stand up to myself against any type of scary person, except Acnologia, of course. He actually trained me to do the most deadliest death glare or a simple glare that i thought would have Erza treating me like a higher up. I've got to admit, it was actually really fun!

I continued my way to the God's after, i met all type of God's and Goddesses. Like Pamela, the Nature Goddess, and Apollo, the Sun God. I became good friends with Hera and Artemis, Aphrodite even told me that i'd have long lasting love in the future. Not to lie, i was and still am quite worried about it.. I learn't all types of God magic! But i promised myself that i'd only use it as a last resort, it's really powerful and could get out of control. Other that that i also learn't God Dragon Slayer Magic, not God God Slayer Magic, that'd be weird!

Then, I went to the Fairies in their world, Mertoua. It was so fun to see all different sized, dressed, and magical fairies! I trained with Aluben, the Water Fairy first, then Erife, the Fire Fairy, Hurain, the Storm Fairy, Olice, the Ice Fairy and many more. It was so fun. But last one i trained with was the Fairy Queen herself, Cerise. I asked her what Celine had meant when she said that Cerise wasn't exactly a Fairy and she had told me that she was half Cat Demon and half Angel, but all the Fairies considered her as their Queen either way. Cerise had dark purple hair in a high pony tail, reddish eyes. She wears black and silver with some white. She has a really bubbly personality, she's funny and cheerful too, but get's serious when needed. She has a really bad temper, unfortunately i learn't that the bad way.. She's in love with cats and loves kids too. She switched from demon to angel modes when she fights. I loved being with her, it was so fun to be with all the Fairies in Mertoua.

Lastly i went to Hastia, she had jet black hair with black onyx eyes. She wears a long black dress with black combat boots. Hastia was much kinder and funner than i thought, we had a really good time together. I was quite sad to leave her but i knew she'd be at my coronation so i could talk to her again. I quite liked how she dressed, so as soon as i got back to the Palace from my training i threw out all my clothes and made and bought new black and dark clothes.

The strange thing about it all was that it only took 9 months. It's now X788._ I guess having Rea in my belly all that time was pulling me back from training.._

*sigh* "Lucy!" Celine called.

"I'm in here!" i yelled from the main dining room, i had been feeding Rea from the bottle.

Celine came in with an excited smile. "As you know, ever since you've come back from your training your coronation preparations started. And now, well, in five days, you will have your coronation to become The Queen of Pantarea!" Celine spoke so fast but i heard her clearly.

My face lit up as a huge smile appeared as i said, "That's so good! Finally, i'm going to be The Queen of Pantarea!" i say, testing out the 'Queen'.

"Yep! Would you like to invite anyone else other than all the species?" Celine asked.

"Hmm.." i say while rubbing my chin. Soon after my finger pointed up and my face grew a smile, "I want to invite Fairy Tail! Personally." i say.

"Fairy tail? Are you sure Lucy?" Celine asked concerned.

"Of course! It's so they'll all know how far i've come since the time i was part of them!" i say excited.

"Ok then. I'll get you some paper and a pen." Celine say while getting up and walked out the door.

**~After Lucy wrote the invitation~ **

I give out a sigh of relief. _Finally, i'm done!_ "Now to just send these off!" i say as the invitations fly out the window to their destinations. "Now i just wait.." i say while flopping down onto my bed.

"Waaaahhh!" i hear Rea cry. *sigh* _I can never catch a break can i?!_ I get up from the bed and grudgingly walk into Rea's room.

**~To Fairy Tail~**

**Master P.V.O**

As i gulp down my fifth mug or beer, i hear a few brats in the guild 'awe' and say, 'What the fuck is going on?!' I look up and see two envelopes in front of me that instantly flopped on my lap.

"Hm?" i say, picking up one of the envelopes. It said, 'To Makarov', as i opened it up my eyes widened to see who it was from. My face lit up and a smile grew on it. Picking up the second envelope, it said, 'To Fairy Tail'. Standing up from the bar counter i jump and do a backflip to the second floor but hit my head on the bar instead.

I quickly get up from there and stand up straight and yell, "Oi brat's!" With that every head was looking at me.

"For those who haven't gotten one of the letters this is for you all! Listen closely and listen well!" i yell before opening the second envelope and read:

"To Fairy Tail,

You are hereby invited to attend the coronation of Lucy Heartfilia for The Queen of Pantarea.

Go to the Rainbow Cherry Blossom Tree and wait for a woman named Celine to show up and take you to Pantarea. Please dress formally.

Date : 22nd January X788

Time: 15:45pm

Place : Pantarea

I hope to see you here,

From,

Lucy Heartfilia,

Princess and soon-to-be Queen of Pantarea."

As soon as i finished i looked up to see their faces, it was hard to suppress myself from laughing. They were all with their jaws dropped down to the ground. Most had happy but sad faces on to be able to hear from Lucy, but still shocked about the letter.

"Master!" yelled Natsu. "We need to get ready!" he said lower this time.

"Of course! Come one you brat's! You better get ready! It's in two day's already!" i shouted.

"AYE SIR!" they all said in unision.

**Levy P.V.O**

_Lu-chan! Thank you so much for a letter! I miss you and i can't wait to see you be crowned __**Queen**__ of Pantarea! I've missed you so much!_

**~Time skip:**

**to the coronation,**

**everyone and**

**Fairy Tail is there~**

**Lucy P.V.O**

"Ok, ok! You'll do fine! You can't mess up though! Plus! Fairy Tail is here! You will finally be able to show how much you've matured and how much better you are than them now!" i tell myself.

"That's correct Lucy!" i hear a voice behind me. Turning around i find Celine smiling at me.

Smiling back i say, "Thanks Celine. I still can't believe this is finally happening!"

"Don't worry! You're going to be fine! Come on now, let's go get you crowned!" Celine said smiling.

"Hai!" i say smiling back.

"Lady's and gentlemen of all species, and Fairy Tail. Please stand as the coronation will begin." we hear Grandeeny say. I frown when she say's 'Fairy Tail'._ I don't really care that she basically insulted them, they deserve it._

I give out a long sigh as me and Celine start to make our way down the hall where Grandeeny stood. Cerise standing opposite her holding a fancy cushion with _my_ crown laying on top of it.

As we go past Fairy Tail i see Levy-chan in a midnight blue dress that goes down to her ankles while she wore black high heels. _She look's so pretty, and she's actually wearing MAKEUP!_ I smile, but then i notice Natsu, Erza and Gray. _Hmph! I only wish __**they**__ didn't come!_ I sneer.

When we get to the front Celine un-links our arms and stands beside Celise.

Grandeeny then started. "Thank you all for attending this glorious day from us." she said looking at the people then turned to me, "Lucy Heartfilia, do you vow to always protect Pantarea and never disobey any law's we have?" Grandeeny said.

"I do." i say serious.

"Do you vow to come back to Pantarea if there be any troubles we're going through?" she asked.

"I do."

"Do you vow to help any species when they are in need?"

"I do."

"Then," she said and turned to Cerise which came up to me and half way putting the crown of me Grandeeny said, "I now announce you Queen of Pantarea." as soon as the crown was laid on top of my head. As soon as Grandeeny said that, the crowd erupted in cheers and clap's smiling i get up and say, "As the new Queen of Pantarea i command that all members except the few leave!" i quicken near the end and swing my arm around over them as they disappear in a flash except, Levy-chan, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Charles, Happy, Wendy, Lisanna and Master.

"W-Woah.." Levy-chan say's with a shocked and at the same time amazed face.

"Nice!" Gajeel and Lily say.

Woah! Lucy-san! You've gotten strong!" Wendy say's.

"Heheh, Thanks Wendy!"

"Lucy… why did you keep me?..." Lisanna asked guiltily.

"Because .." i say before cupping my hands around her's. "Lisanna, your like my little sister. I've never and i don't think it was your fault that i left 2 years ago. I'm actually quite gratefully it all happened, if it didn't happen, i'd never have met Celine and everyone else." i say happy and reassuringly.

I look over at the smiling Grandeeny and Celine.

"Good use of your first rule Queen Lucy! And as sad as it was, i'm glad it happened too, i wouldn't have met you and had all the fun times we had." Celine said.

"Celine, just because i'm Queen now doesn't mean i still let you all call me 'Queen ' or 'hime'! It's Lucy or your own form of my name! Got it?" i ask the crowd.

"YES M'AM!" everyone choruses.

I grin widely, "Good! Now, lets PARTAY!" shout to them.

"YEAH!" they yelled back.

**~Timeskip: Next Day~**

I get up with the sun shining right on my face. "Argh.." i groan. _That party last night, was, great! It was so good to talk to everyone again! Even though Levy-chan and a few others cried, it was so good seeing their faces again!_ I smile. As i close my eyes and stretch my arms out i feel the sleep leave my body. "Ahh.." i relax. I get out of bed and open the curtains wider to see the beautiful view before me. I head to my wardrobe and get dressed. After a while i leave my room and head to the main dining room to have breakfast.

**~Timeskip: After breakfast,**

**after Lucy packed to**

**go to the Fiore again~**

**Still Lucy P.V.O**

"Phew!" i say, "Finally done! Now, to say my goodbye's.." And like on time Celine barges into the room shouting, "Lucy! Come on! Everyone is waiting for you!" she say's while tugging my arm and dragging me towards to door.

"Ah! I'm coming, i'm coming!" i tell her as i try to get out of her grip but stupidly fail as her grip staying like cement. Instead i let her drag me while my bags follow on behind us as we make our way to the main entrance. As we stopped, i looked around to find that everyone was here. The God's, Wolf's, Pheonnix's, Griffons, Fairies, and the Dragons.

"Every one.." i say as tears form at the corners of my eyes. And like it was rehearsed, which i'm going to guess it was, they all said at the same time, "Bye Lucy! Well miss you!"

My hands clasp onto my faces as tears fall around and onto them as i feel myself smile happily.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm going to miss the time that i spent here with all of you so much!" i say.

_I really can't believe i have to leave my family.._

"Lucy!" i hear a female voice call out. I turn my head to the direction of the voice but before i realize who or what was happening i get tackled to the ground by a brown haired girl.

"Kokotaru!" i yell in frustration.

"Eheheh.. sorry… But did you think you were going to go before saying goodbye to us?!" she say's in a childishly annoyed manner.

"Of course not! But could you get off of my first?" i ask. She's been sitting on top of me this entire time.

"Oh.. yeah.." she says sheepishly while gettin off. She stands up and offers her hand too me.

"Thanks!" i say as i take her hand and lift myself up.

"S-?" but before i could finish my question i get another hug by the same brown haired woman, luckily this time it wasn't a lunged hug so we stood our ground. As she wraps her arms around me i do the same and say, "Thank you for everything! Be excited for the next time i come because i'm going to bring Laxus for you!" i say into her ear. Which caused her to lean out of the hug and look at my face to see if i was joking, when she realized i wasn't she quickly lunged back into the hug and tightened her grip while exclaiming, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" continuously.

"Ehehe… it's ok, it's ok.." i say while trying to get out of her grip with no success.

After realizing that i was turning pale she quickly let go. "Sorry!" she said apologizing.

"Hahah, it's ok." i say smiling.

"Thank you, Lucy." she say's smiling really sweetly which caused me to become hypnotized by her smile. _W-Woah.. i've never seen Kokotaru smile like that…_ *grin* _I'm so glad!_

"Lu-chan!" i hear a voice. _Obviously…_ "Wish-chan!" i say happily.

"Did you think that you'd without me getting a hug?"she say's in a bit of teasing way.

"Ha! Of course not!" i say.

"Bye Lu-chan! See you soon!" she says before leaving to join the crowd.

"Bye." i say while slightly waving my hand before it was caught in by another as i was brought into another hug.

I look up to see Univas' silver eyes staring into my brown orbs.

"Heheh. Hi Univas!" i say cheerfully.

"I'll miss you Lucy! Come back soon okay?" he said/asked.

"Of course i will! Bye!" i say waving as he waves back and joins the crown too.

**~After all the goodbye's,**

**to Lucy as she before she enters**

**the portal there~**

**Still Lucy P.V.O**

"Open: Magnolia!" i say as a greenish black portal appears in front of me. _Training with Trevorta, the Traveling Dragon really paid off!_ As i was about to enter the portal with my bags levitating in the air behind me, i received yet another hug. _Huh? I thought i'd said goodbye to everyone? _Confused to whom it was, i turned around and almost instantly, my face turns into one of love.

"Celine.." i say sweetly. _How could i forget Celine.._

"Don't you dare leave me without saying goodbye!" she exclaims nearly on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry.. With so many hugs and goodbyes i forgot.." i say guiltily.

"Heheh..." she laughs a little. "It's ok as long as i get to have my hug!" she says before jumping into my arms. As we embrace each other i realize that we were in the presence of everyone still there

Embarrassed, i say, "Uhh.. Celine can we go?"

"Huh?" she asked before realizing our surroundings too. "O-Ohh.. yeah.." she say's before letting me go.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you!" i yell so everyone can hear me. I enter the portal in my black shorts and black tank top while carrying Rea in my arms, with Celine behind and my levitating bags. Ever since training with Hestia and Acnologia,, i developed a liking for black. So i got black only clothes for my self but made lots of little cute clothes for Rea. The day after my coronation, i dyed my hair jet black with a streak of sky blue and forest green, i felt i needed a new change. Being a new person.

As we step outside of the portal, i see we were in the forests of Magnolia and near Fairy Hills.

"So, were here. Do you know how to get back?" i ask.

"Of course!" she say's before walking towards me and giving me a big and tight hug. We stayed there for a few more minutes, appreciating each others presence and that fact that it would be that last hug for a long while.

"Goodbye, for now." i say softly as we let each other go and she hands me Rea.

"Goodbye." Celine say's and transforms into her Dragon form and fly's off into the sky.

Without even thinking of it, i am teleported to the entrance of Fairy Hills. _I've got to say, i've gotten much better at teleporting! I don't even have to say it, much less think it!_

As i walk into the huge mansion, i am greeted with an old lady with long grey hair bundled into a shaggy bun.

"Hello, i would like to rent 5 rooms, please." i say politely.

"The rent will be 500,000 jewels monthly, no later! The current renting will be 100,00 jewels. Will i be assured that your baby will make a racket?" she say's with a poker face while sticking out her hand for the money and looking at Rea uneasily. I open my hand and in a glimpse of a light a bag of jewels falls onto my hand with the correct amount to currently pay and an extra 2,500,000 jewels to pay for the first five months. I wouldn't necessarily call it cheating, i made the jewels from my Ark of Embroidment Magic, so i'm basically rich.

"Also including 2,500,000 for these 5 months. Yes, i promise you won't hear a thing." i say.

"Thank you." she say's with the same poker face and says, "Your room number is 38." before leaving.

"Thank you." i say and teleport to me new home. As i look around the place it was very cosy looking. "Virgo." i say, as a puff of smoke appears and my loyal maid spirit appears.

"Punishment time Princess?" she asks like normal. "No Virgo, please bring my stuff from my old apartment here except anything pink or girlish." i say. "Hai." she say's bowing and disappears. After returning in the puff of smoke again with everything i own. "Anything else Princess? Or should i now call you Queen?" she asked.

"No! 'Queen' is not suited for me." i say smiling.

"Hai. Princess. If that be all, then excuse me." she say's before leaving again.

I quickly arrange everything with Time Ark Magic and made Rea's room in the one next to mine. Making a crib for Rea and toy's with Ark of Embroidment Magic and lay her small and fragile sleeping body down. "Good night Rea." i say quietly before kissing her forehead. Leaving the room and closing the door behind i make a sound proof ruin around her bedroom. I then make ruins around my 5 rooms so no one can enter and make it sound proof too.

*Knock, knock*

I smile as i hear the knock on my door. Going over to open the wooden white door. Opening it revealed a petite girl, with short blue hair and a headband pulling it back and another petite girl, but even smaller with long dark blue hair up to her waist stood in front of my door.

"L-Lu-chan..?" Levy-chan said. "H-Hi.. Lucy-san..?" Wendy said right after her.

"Hey girl's! It's me Lucy, i dyed my hair black after my coronation." i say happily before i get tackled to the floor by Levy-chan. "Hahah! Levy-chan, i've missed you alot too!" i say while laughing happily.

"I thought i'd never see you again Lu-chan!" she said with tears pouring down her face.

"Levy-chan. Look at me, " i say cupping my hands on her small face and turning it to face mine. "I'm right here, and i'm never leaving again. And with that she takes me in a bone crushing hug again.

"I like your hair a lot! It really suits the you now!" she say's.

"Hahah! Thank you!" i reply. After getting up and dusting the imaginary dust off of my shorts, i invite them in and make some tea. Before sitting, i look up to the smaller crying blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer. Opening my arms out, she comes rushing into them crying even more.

"I hope you've been training Wendy!" i say while smiling sweetly to her tear filled face.

"Hai! I've mastered 'Milky Way'. And i'm aiming even higher!" she smiled through her tears.

"I'm glad! I'll be glad to train you too! You know, Grandeeny trained me well!" i say smiling. Her small shock filled face looked at me in an unbelieving way, before she said, "Grandeey?! How is she?!"

"Hahah!" Don't worry, she's great! A bit scary, but nothing compared to Acnologia!" i say, shivering at the memory of my first training lesson with him. _If fear could literally kill you, i would've been dead more than 10 times over!_

"A-A-Acnologia?!" Levy and Wendy yelled in shock and fear.

"Yep!" i say proudly.

"You actually **trained **with him?! Levy asked in amazement.

"Yeah! He was scary, but soon after, he became pretty soft to me. Were good friend now!" i say smiling.

"W-Woah!" Wendy said.

"As expected of, The Queen of Pantarea!" she say's sillily.

"Hahah! Yep!" i say smiling.

I quickly checked the time and saw it was 21:45 pm, and said, "Girl's, i'm sorry, but could we continue our conversation tomorrow at the guild? It's really late!"

"Of course! Sorry Lu-chan!" Levy-chan said.

"S-Sorry Lucy-san!" Wendy said in her usual shy manner.

"And girl's, please, only tell Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Charles and Master about me, okay? Don't tell **anyone** else about me. You never saw, talked or heard of me since the coronation. Ok? I want to start new in the guild, have a fresh start." i say- or more like command.

"H-Hai Lucy-san." Wendy said.

"Okay Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"Bye!" i say waving as they leave the room and head to their own.

I then requipped into my pajamas and jumped onto my bed and dozed off to sleep, wondering how the next day will be.

"Fairy Tail. you'll never guess what's ahead for you." i say while briefly smiling before sleep took over me and my eyelids fell.

**So how was that? It took me sooooooooo LONG to write! Hope you all liked it! And i'm sorry i didn't do all the other Dragons farewell's! Sorry! Bye! Bye! ~^-^~**


	14. Chapter 14 : New Member

**Hey guy's! After Chapter 13, i took, i think, a long break from writing. And i now i regret it profoundly.. Anyway's! Onto Chapter 14! Enjoy!**

_Thoughs_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail, if i did NaLu would have already happened! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 14 : New Member**

**Lucy P.O.V (Found out it was P.O.V, not P.V.O! Thanks CVLTheDragonSlayer!)**

"Rea, Rea!" i say to my 3 month old daughter as she giggles with excitement.

"Aw, you're just so cute!" i say hugging her. "I love you." i say before kissing her forehead. And as i done that, i hear a knock on the door. "Ah, that must be the babysitter!" i say as i make my way to the door. but quickly glance at the clock first. _10:36am, pretty early. Oh well!_

Opening it, i find a medium length, bright violet headed, purple eyed woman. She wore a long white dress with blue marking s along the sides and dark brown sandals.

"Hi! So glad you could come! Come in!" i say gesturing her to enter.

"Thank you." she say's as you seps inside my home. "My name is Terika Asuna, it's a pleasure to meet you." Terika says while sticking her hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine Terika-chan. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my daughter, Rea!" i say, while shaking her hand. But quickly add, "But please don't tell anyone. Out side of this room call me …." i say while putting my hand to my chin in a thinking position. "Ah! I know, call me Lillian.. Lillian Akemi" i say cheerfully.

"Ok Miss Heartfilia.. But first off, i need to know what Rea eats, whats can calm her down the best when she starts to cry and what times i can put her to bed." she says.

" Please, call me Lucy, in here and Lillian or Lil outside! Well, i normally make a mix of mashed apples and potato to eat. There's really no special way to make her stop crying, just sway her softly around while humming any lullaby, and you can put her to sleep at around 6-7pm the latest."

"Ok. Thank you very much Lucy!" she say's as i give her Rea.

"I'll be back by 6pm the latest." i say as i give Rea a quick kiss on the forehead and saying goodbye to Terika-chan and teleport out of my home onto Strawberry Street. As i walk down the busy street next to the river, i look around as i find myself near my old apartment. _It's been a long time huh?_

After a few minutes of walking i get fed up and teleport in front of the big wooden doors i know. I look up and feel my stomach twist in anxiety. 'FAIRY TAIL' it said.

Giving out a long sigh, i push open the right door and enter the place i once called home. The familiar scent of beer filled my nostrils and i look around to find that all eyes were on me. Remembering that i was in my disguise, i walk into the building as Mira walked up to me.

"Hi. Are you here to become a member?" she asked sweetly. _Still the same old Mira, nice, cute and sweet.._

"Yes, i'm here to see the Makarov." i say.

"Of course, let me show you the way!" she say's kindly.

"Thank you Mira, but know the way." I whisper to her.

"Ok.." and walks off to the bar again.

As i make my walk to the stairs, up the stairs and stand in front of the door. *Knock, knock* i knock.

I hear a rough- but sweet old voice say, "Come in!" So as told, i enter the office.

**Makarov P.O.V**

*Sigh* "These brats can never get a break from destroying everything!" i say annoyed.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in!" i say. A black haired woman with a sky blue and forest green streak enters the room. She wore a blank tank top and shorts.

"Hi, Master." she said in a sweet voice. _Master? Is she a member? No, she can't be. I would remember her. But somehow, she looks so.. familiar.._

"Have we met child?" i ask curiously.

"Have you forgotten me already Master? It's only been 2 days since we've last seen each other." she says smiling that smile i miss from a certain Celestion Wizard.

"L-Lucy!" i say as my eyes widen in shock but soon go fuzzy with tears. "Lucy!" i say as i run to her crying.

Still smiling her smile, she accepts me with open arms. "I'm home, Master." she says happily.

"It's so good to see you again Lucy!" i say crying more at saying her name again to the actual person.

"Hahah, well i'm here, in the flesh!" she said smiling happily like she always did before.. Never mind that! Letting her go from my hug i wipe my tears.

"Please tell me you're here to join the guild again!?" i say/ask. _Please!.._

"No.. _I'm_ not going to join. But Lilian Akemi is!" she says pointing to herself at saying 'Lilian Akemi'

"Oh. So _Lilian_ is joining us instead?" i ask even though i know the answer.

"Yep! Do you like the name?" she asked.

"Of course. No one will notice that it's really you. But, are you sure? About hiding your true identity?" i ask.

"Of course! I want to start fresh here, at Fairy Tail! And the only way is to be Lilian." she say's.

"Well, ok then! I'm not the only one that knows, am i correct?" i ask.

"I told Levy-chan and Wendy yesterday and told them to tell, Juvia, Gajeel, Lisanna, Lily, Charles and Mira. But only they and you can know, ok?" she say's/ask's.

"Don't worry about it child!" i say smiling widely. "Lucy, being the Queen, i would like to post you as an S-class mage. With your abilities and magic, i'm sure your perfect enough!" i add.

"Wow! Uh, thank your Master! It'll be an honour!" she says happily.

"So, shall we introduce Lilian to everyone?" i ask again.

"Yep! But you can just call me Lili, Master!" she says sweetly.

"Ok. Come on then." i gesture for her to walk with me to the balcony. As we get to balcony, most members notice us and stop what they're doing.

"Listen up brat's!" i eyll over most of their racket. As all eyes turn to us i say, "We've got a new member. Say hello to, Lilian Akemi!"

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Listen up brats!" Master yells over everyone and all eyes turn to us. I feel my stomach churn in nervousness. "We've got a new member. Say hello to, Lilian Akemi!" and that was my que. As i stepped forward and everyone got a better view of me i see Levy-chan, Wendy, Juvia, Charles, Gajeel, Lily and Mira in a group by a table smiling to me and waving.

I smile back as i say, "Nice to meet'cha all! As you know cuz Master just said, my name is Li-" "We're baaack!" i hear as everyone including me turn to the entrance to find a pink haired Dragon Slayer and his team.

_Natsu Dragneel.._ I mentally sneer as i mentally say his name.

"Hey! Who are you!?" he yells from across the guild hall.

"Well, as i was saying before i was annoyingly interrupted my a pink haired idiot! My name is Lilian Akemi but you can call me Lili!" i say as i sneer at 'pink haired idiot'.

"Lili, dear , you need to say at least one of your magics to!" Master quietly mutters to me, but i still hear it.

"And i have lot's of magics but i mainly use Celestial Magic and my whip!" i add.

"Celestial?!" the guild yells in shock.

"Uhh.. yeah?" i say awkwardly. _Please tell me they haven't __**already**__ figured it out!_ I see the members either with sad faces or their heads hung low. I shrug and just casually walk down the stairs and Mira comes up to me again asking, "Where would you like your mark, _Lili-chan_?"

"Just above my heart please." i say.

"What colour?" she asked.

_It doesn't matter Mira, it's just going to change anyway!_ I mentally say. _By the way guy's!_ I mentally say to Gajeel, Master, Wendy, Levy-chan, Juvia, Charles and Lily. _If you ever want to talk to me without anyone else in the guild knowing or hearing, just mentally say my name! Ok?_

_Ok Lucy/Bunny Girl!_ They reply just as Mira takes off the guild marker from my chest with a 'pop' sound. The mark goes from white to yellow to orange to pink to green to red to purple to black and all over again.

"W-Woah! That's cool Lili-chan!" Mira say's to me.

"Thanks! Although i don't really do anything!" i say back.

And like on time, Natsu coomes up to me and say's, "Lili! My names Natsu Dragneel! Fight me!"

"_You_ can't call me Lili!" i say annoyed.

"Wah?- Why?!" he asked stupidly.

"Because i don't like you!" i say with my voice growing and i put on my simple glare.

"W-We've only j-just met!" he defends but slightly lowers his voice at my glare.

"Exactly! i knew i'd hate you the moment you walked in and interrupted me!" i state while still glaring at him but more fiercely. And with that, he whimpers back, behind Erza.

"Hahah! Ash tray is scared!" Gray yell's in laughter. "U-Uhh…" he say's whimpering behind Erza too after i sent him my simple glare.

"Hello Lilian, my name is E-" "Erza Scarlet, Titania, Re-quipt mage." i interrupt her. "Frankly, i don't know why everyone is so scared of you so much." i say in a you're-not-that-much-of-a-big-deal kind of way. and with that she glares her once menacing glare to me and say's/challenges or more like growls, "Lilian Akemi, i demand you fight me! **Now!**"

"Hey! I challenged her first!" Natsu dumbly states, earning a simple death glare by Erza.

"Hmph! I could defeat you in less than five seconds! But! Ok!" i say.

As we and everyone in the guild walk out to the back where the training grounds are, Cana finished counting the bids for who was to win. 5% voted for me, aka. Levy-chan, Juvia, Mira, Wendy, Gajeel, Charles, Lily and Master. The rest voted for Erza with no hesitation, ohh they are ssoo going to regret that!

Master lifts his arm up in the air, he looks to me, then Erza. "Commence!" he shouts while his arm falls down to his side again.

As soon as that was said, Erza lunges herself towards me while requipting into her Flame Empresses Armour.

"Hmph! Do you really think you can defeat me with that armour?" i say grinning slyly. "Sleep." i say, and Erza collapses half way. I look to Master and say, "Hai! Master! I think this match is over!" smiling like that just didn't happen.

"E-Err.. yeahh.. Match, over.. " he say's looking concertly at Erza's unconscious body.

"Oh! Don't worry! She'll be fine, it was just Sleep Magic!" i say smiling. I then turn to Natsu. "So, Natsu. I believe it's your turn, no?" i asked innocently.

"Uhh.. I-I think i'll pass this time.." he say's still shocked that someone beat Erza so easily.

"Hey brats!" Master yell's. everyone turned to him, "You all owe us our side of the money!" he said grinning excitedly.

"Ooohhhh!.." everyone groaned.

**~TimeSkip: After**

**everyone paying up,**

**at the guild hall.~**

**Still Lucy P.O.V**

"Lili-chan!" i hear a group of girls call.

"Thats me!" i say, turning my body to the source of the voices and find myself confronted with a group of girls.

"Hi! " i say.

"Lili-chan! Uh.. M-My name is Levy Mcgarden! But you can call be Levy-chan!" Levy say's forgetting that she isn't suppose to know me.

"Nice to meet'cha Levy-chan!" i say.

"M-My n-name is Wendy Marvell." Wendy say's.

"Hello Wendy!"

"Hi Lili-chan! My name is Juvia Lockser!" Juvia say's.

"Hi!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lilian-san. As you know, my name is Erza Scarlet. We started off on wrong grounds, could we start new?" Erza asked. Ever since i beat her, she's been looking up to me and even adding 'san' to my name.

"Of course Erza-chan!" i say smiling happily. _I guess i really can control myself against my friends! I'll forgive Erza and Gray.. but __**not**__ Natsu!_

"My name is Charles. Good to meet you Lilian." Charles say's in her formal way.

"You too Charles-chan!" i say smiling.

"Yo! Lili! The names Gajeel Redfox!" Gajeel say's grinding his usual grin.

"Nice to meet'cha Gajeel!" i say going for a fist pump as he gladly accepts.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Pantherlily, but you can just call me Lily." Lily say's.

"Nice to meet'cha too Lily!" i say.

"Hi Lili-chan! My names Bisca Connell!" Bisca say's.

"Hi Bisca-chan! Nice to meet'cha!" i say.

"My name is Evergreen." Evergreen say's in her proud way.

"Nice to meet'cha Evergreen-chan!" i say.

"Hi Lili-chan! My name is Laki Olietta!" Laki say's.

"Hi Laki-chan! It's nice to meet'cha!" i say.

"Lili-chan!" i hear Mira say.

"Yes?" i say turning my self around to face the white headed beauty.

"Hello, my name is Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira!" she say's smiling sweetly as always.

"Nice to meet'cha Mira-chan!" i say while still smiling. "What can i eat or drink?" i ask.

"Well, we have smoothies, milkshakes, s-" "Smoothies! Which are there?" i ask interrupting her.

"There's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, blu-" "Ah! One vanilla smoothie please!" i say excitedly.

"Hai!" she say's before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Lilian-san, where do you live?" Erza asked.

"I live in Fairy Hill's." i replied.

"Me too! Ahem! So do Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Bisca, Evergreen, Laki and me." Erza say's a bit embarrassed.

"Lili-chan! Here you go!" Mira says handing me my vanilla smoothie.

"Thank you Mira!" i say happily.

**~Timeskip (again):**

**After Lucy/Lili-chan**

**(lets just call her Lucy!)**

**meets everyone and finishes**

**her smoothie~**

**Still Lucy P.O.V**

"Hey, Erza-chan?" i say slightly pulling Erza .

"Yes Lilian-san?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something important, can you quickly come with me?" i ask.

"Of course Lilian-san." she say's. We go up the stairs to the second floor and walk further to the back of the guild. As we get to a suitable place, i put soundproof ruins around the area.

"So, what is it Lilian-san?" she asked.

"Erza. I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." i say with a straight face.

"H-Huh?!" she asked dumbfounded.

"My name is not Lilian Akemi. It's me, Lucy!" i say smiling.

"L-L-Lucy.. Lucy!" Erza say's lunging herself towards me in which she tackles me to the ground.

"Wah! Erza-chan!" i say.

"Lucy! I've missed you so much!" she say's crying into my breasts.

"Hahah! I've missed you too Erza-chan!" i say while patting her head.

She quickly looks up with her tear filled face and say's, "Lucy! Please forgive me for what happened 2 years ago!"

"Eh? Oh! Hahah!" i laugh a bit while she lays there with a weirded out look.

"Erza-chan! I've already forgiven you! You're my third best friend!" i say smiling.

"Third?" she asked.

"Well, Levy-chan is first, sorry. One of the Dragons that trained me in Pantarea called Celine, i believe you met her on the way to Pantarea for my coronation?" i ask. She nodded. "Yeah, well she's my second, we became such good friends, i'd be unthinkable to not say she was one of my best friends. And so your third! Sorry ,but i consider youre one of my closest friends! But, uhh.. could you get off of me?" i ask.

"Oh! Yeah.. " she say's getting off of me and offering her hand in which i gladly accept. "Sorry.." she say's.

"Hahah! It's cool!" i say patting her head again. "but, please, don't tell anyone that i'm Lucy. Ok? I want to be Lilian Akemi for as long as i can!" i say.

"Of course i won't tell! Am i the only one that knows?" she asked curiously.

"No, Levy-chan, Juvia, Mira, Gajeel, Wendy, Charles, Lily and obviously, Master all know as well." i say.

"Ok then!" she said.

"Shall we get back? Everyone must be wondering where we've been!" i say.

"Yep!" she said, and so we made our way to the guild hall again where everyone (the girls) asked us where we were. I told that ones that knew my secret that Erza no knew too telepathically.

"Well girls, it's been a great day! But i'm going to go now!" i say.

"Oh let's go together Lili-chan!" Levy-chan said.

"Okay!" i say. With that being said, Levy-chan links arms with me as we all start to walk to Fairy Hill's. But before we leave the guild, i turn back and say, "Lisanna-chan Mira-chan? Do you guy's want to come too? I'll teleport you when you want to leave if you want!"

"Really?!" i nod. "Of course!" Lisanna said.

"Thank you Lili-chan." Mira said as they both rush towards us.

As they got to us, Lisanna said, "Thank you Lili-chan!" smiling sweetly.

"Don't worry! We're friends, aren't we?" i say.

**~Timeskip:**

**At Fairy Hills~**

"Lili-chan! Can we see your room?" Juvia ask's.

"Of course!" i say as i lead them down the hallway to my home. I put the key in and turn it. With a click i push the door, allowing myself to enter.

"Ah! Lu-! Oh! Uhh, L-Lili-chan! It's good to see your back!" Terika-chan say's noticing the girls.

"Hey Terika-chan! How's Rea been?" i ask. She turns to full face us all and i see Rea smiling while playing with the toy that Terika-chan was holding.

"She's been an angel! Quiet, cheerful and very hungry!" she says nodding to the 2 empty bottles of milk by the sink .

"Oh wow! She's never drink that much before!" i exclaim in surprise.

"I guess her taste buds are kicking in!" Terika-chan says laughing a bit. I hear an *ahem!* behind me and remembered that all the girls were still there.

"Ah! Sorry! Terika-chan, everyone here except Lisanna-chan lives here. Everyone! Meet Terika Asuna! Terika-chan, meet.. " i say while gesturing my hand under their chins.

"Levy-chan!"

"Hello!"

"Erza Scarlet!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Terika."

"Wendy Marvell!"

"H-Hi.."

"Juvia Lockser!"

"Hi Terika-chan!"

"Wendy's Exceed, Charles!"

It is nice to meet you Terika."

"Evergreen!"

"Hmph! Good to meet you."

"Bisca Connell!"

"How're you doing gal?"

"Mirajane Strauss!"

"Hi there!"

"Lisanna Strauss! Mira's little sister."

"Hello Terika-chan!"

"And last but not least! Laki Olietta!"

"It's good to meet you Terika-chan!"

"It's nice to meet you all too!" Terika-chan say's smiling her sweet smiles.

I quickly glance at the clock. 19:59pm. "Hey girls? Would you mind if i could have a word with Wendy-chan, Levy-chan, Erza-chan, Lisanna-chan, Juvia-chan and Charles just for a brief moment?" i ask.

"Of course." Laki say's and the rest walk out saying bye.

"So what do you need Lucy?" Erza asked.

"L-Lucy? T-This i-i-" "It's ok Terika-chan! Everyone here knows." i say.

"Oh! Phew!" she say's giving out a long sigh.

"So what do you need Lu-chan?" Levy-chan asked.

"I was wondering if we could all form a team? Team Dragon Slayer!" i say.

"But were not Dragon Slayers.." Juvia say's.

"Oh. You will be!" i say grinning evilly as they all back away a bit.

"I'm going to train you all!" i say putting my hands to my hips.

Erza's face lights up,. "That'll be great Lucy! Thanks!"

"Hahah! Don't worry about it! But i'll warn you all now, i train to master!"

"And that means?" Lisanna ask's.

"No. Mercy!" i say grinning evilly again and i hear them all *gulp!*

**~Timeskip:**

**After all**

**their training.**

**To Fairy Tail~**

"Master! I would like to officially form a new team!" i say as we all walk up to Master while he sit's on the bar with a mug of beer.

"Of course! what's your teams name and who do they consist?" he asked.

"Team Dragon Slayer! And it'll be me, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia and Charles." i say.

"Okay! I'm curious though, what Dragon Slayer Magics have you all learn't?" Master ask's.

"I'm the Dark Dragon Slayer!" Erza-chan said.

"I'm the Demon Dragon Slayer!" Mira-chan said.

"I'm the Nature Dragon Slayer!" Lisanna-chan said.

"I'm now the Sky and Ice Dragon Slayer!" Wendy-chan said.

"I'm the Water Dragon Slayer! Juvia-chan said.

"And i'm the Earth Dragon Slayer!" Levy-chan said.

"And so we are! Team Dragon Slayer!" i say loudly.

"Wah?! But Erza! Your on Team Natsu!" Natsu yelled.

"Well not any more pinky!" i say.

"It's not pink! It's salmon!" he defends.

"Sure, sure! Say whatever you want.. pinky." i say.

"Levy-chan! What about Team Shadow Gear?!" Jet asked worried.

"Sorry, guy's. I'll be leaving Team Shadow Gear! Sorry.." Levy-chan say's guiltily.

"Levy-chan…" Droy says while with a slumped back, he walks away with Jet behind him in the same position.

"Gomenasai mina…" Levy-chan said again.

"Don't worry Levy-chan! They'd have to let go of you at some point!" i say while smiling reassuringly.

"Thank you Lili-chan!" she said giving me a small smile.

"Come on guy's! Let's go do an S-class mission!" i say and started to walk towards the stairs but realize they weren't following.

"Huh? Guy's? Wh-?" "When did you become an S-class mage?!" they all ask at the same time with shocked faces.

"Oh! Well, do you really need me to explain?" i say. 'I** am** the Queen of Pantarea you know? I've got all the magic in the world. Obviously Master remembered and made me an S-class mage because, come on? I'm a Queen of all!.' i telepathically tell them.

"Ohh yeah!" Juvia said.

"Whoopsie! I guess we forgot!" Levy say's slightly sticking her tongue out.

"Hahah! Don't worry guy's! Now come on! I wanna do a mission! A hard one!" i say excited as they sweatdropped at my enthusiasm." As we make our way up the stairs and stand in front of the S-class request board.

"Hmmm… Which one should we choose.." i say.

"How about this one Lilian-san?" Erza asked bringing the sheet up to me. It read..

Help!

There has been kidnappings lately in our small village, Mihikato. All the kid's are gone and we don't know where or why, only that it happens every time at exactly midnight on the last day of the month! Please help!

"Yeah! This look's good! Come on! Let's gooo!" i say marching forward with my arms pointing towards the stairs then to the door in which i copied the sheet and made it foat to be placed under the bar where all request's that were taken stayed.

As we make it to the entrance of the city, i turn around and everyone stopped.

"Okay! Open: Village of Mihikato!" i say as a greenish black portal opens up wide enough for us all to walk in.

**Well! Hope you all liked it! It came out earlier than I thought I would but, oh well! Bye Bye! ~^-^~**


	15. Chapter 15 : Mahikato Job

**Hii! How's it going? I know… I'm sorry it took so long to finally publish! I promise the next Chapter will be out sooner! Since I started it halfway through this Chapter! XP But especially since it's almost the end of school and the start of summer holidays for me! Wooop! :D Anyways, onto Chapter 15! Chapter 15 already! XD Enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail, if did NaLu would have already happened! ~^-^~**

**Chapter 15 : Mahikato Job**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Okay girls! We're here!" i say as we all step out of the portal. I look over the view.

"Waah!" Levy say's in admiration.

"It really is beautiful!" i say with the same feeling of admiration. The grassy field with it's sunflowers poking out from the tall grass was just one of the most beautiful things you could see in Fiore.

"I'm surprised that we never heard of this place, i'd think it be a landmark. It's a spectacular view!" Erza say's.

"I know right… It's so.. relaxing!" Lisanna added.

"It's great-" "Amazing!" Juvia say's but is interrupted by Levy.

"Yes, amazing, but we have a job to do! The people of Mahikato need our help. So come on!" i say as i ushered them all to the entrance of the city.

As we get to the town entrance and make our way to the biggest building, in which we guessed was the main building, i noticed how there was absolutely no one on the streets. All the doors and windows were completely closed.

_I guess the people here are really afraid of whatever is taking the children…_

As we get to the main building, i knock on the door. I knock again. And again. The town felt deserted. I nudge the door to see if it was open, and it was! As i slowly open the door, i peek my head through the space and say, "Helloo! Is anybody here?"

"Eeep!" Levy shrieked before hiding behind me.

"What is it Levy-chan?" i ask curious.

"T-T-The-re!" she say's with a shaky arm pointing to a dark corner of the building.

"Hello? We're not going to hurt you, we're the mages of Fairy Tail. We accepted your job request." i say carefully and safely to what- or who ever was hiding by the corner.

The shadow carefully and slowly stands and move towards the light. By the time they got there and the sunlight hit them like a hammer to show a long, ginger headed girl.

"Hello. My name is Lucy H-" "Lili-chan! Is it ok to tell her your true identity?" Lisanna asked cautiously.

"Of course. If we're going to help them then they have to be able to trust us. I don't think telling them my fake identity will help." i say reassuringly.

"O-Okay then.." she say's.

"Hi there, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. What's your name?" i say as i carefully approach the girl.

"M-My name is M-Mai Tsutaki.." she says nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Mai-chan. My name is Levy Mcgarden. Are you okay? What happened?" Levy ask's.

"W-Well, After the third time a child was kidnapped, the parents started to freak out. All the males in the village went out to seek whatever it is that's been stealing the kids, but.. they still haven't returned. That was 2 months ago.." she say's while slightly tearing up but stops herself.

" It is nice to meet you Mai, my name is Erza Scarlet. How long has it been?" Erza asked.

"Almost 5 months.." she says sadly.

"Hi, my n-name is Wendy Marvell, Mai-san, and this is Charles. What about the mothers or the rest of the females?" Wendy asked.

"The mothers have been staying together in the furthest building with their remaining children.." Mai replied sadly.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss. What about your parents Mai?" Lisanna ask's.

"Heh.." Mai say's slightly flinching before hanging her head down low. "M-My father was part of the group that went to search for the lost children. My little sister was one of the kidnapped children.. And my mother died while giving birth to my little sister…" Mai say's before she started crying. "I'm sorry!" she said between her sob's.

"It's okay, Mai. It's going to be alright. My name is Juvia Lockser." Juvis assures her.

I walk on over to her and embrace her in a hug, " Don't worry Mai-chan, we'll find you father and sister. I promise, they'll return to you safe and sound." i assure her.

"R-Really?" she as's.

"Of course." Levy say's coming over to us as i let her go.

"T-Thank you so much!" she blurted out before crying even more. I hand her a tissue as she say's thank you.

**~Timeskip:**

**After Mai**

**stopped crying.**

**On the way**

**to the furthest**

**building~**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"So Mai, how old are you?" Juvia ask's.

"I was 15 two months ago." she say's happier.

"Oh so you're the say age as Wendy!" Levy say's.

"Oh, really?" Mai ask's.

"Yep! I was 15 five months ago!" Wendy says cheerfully.

"That's nice, you're the first person i've met thats the same age as me for 5 months." Mai say's.

"Were here." i say as we approach the entrance of the rusted building. Erza knock's on the door saying, "Hello?"

She gently opened the door and repeats, "Hello? Is any one here? We're the mages from Fairy Tail." As she say's the last part, a middle aged woman appears out of the shadow's. She wore an old, ragged, light orange dress with her blonde hair tied up in a bun.

"Hello. My name is Flaor Miyakura. We've been expecting you for long time now." Flaor say's as more women appear with their arm's safely wrapped around children.

"It's nice to meet you Flaor, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. This is Erza Scarlet, Levy Mcgarden, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Charles and Lisanna Strauss." i say while introducing everyone.

"It is nice to meet you all." Flaor say's. Glancing at my watch. 21:56pm. "Flaor, do you mind if we could stay here for a week or so? I have a feeling this job will be a pretty long one.." i say.

"Of course. We all stay here, the children, the mothers and the single female's. Follow me upstairs, it's where we all sleep." Flaor said before she started to walk up the stairs to the second floor.

"Flaor, are you a mother or single?" Juvia ask's.

"I am a mother, atleast i think i still am.." Flaor say's. "No. I have a daughter and a son. My son is still with me, his name is Jason, he's only 5 years old. And my daughter, Annette, 2 years old, she was the first.." Flaor say's while her voice quietens and crack's by the end. We get to the second floor and walk along a corridor with 5 doors. Flaor leads us along the corridor while pointing to who stayed in which room.

"Here, newborns to 3 year olds stay here with two adults. There is about 11 of them, 5 baby's, 2 one year olds, 3 two year olds and 1 three year old." Flaor said pointing to the first door to the left. "Here, 3 to 5 year olds stay here with four adults, there is more of them than any." she says pointing to the first door to the right.

We move along the corridor a bit more. "Here 5 to 10 year olds stay here with one adult. There is only 5 of them, they were the most that were kidnapped." she said pointing to the second door along the left. "Here 10-11 year olds stay here with two adults. There is 7 of them, 5 ten year olds and 2 eleven year olds." she said pointing to the second door along the right.

We get to the last door, Flaor open it and motions us to enter. "This is the adults room. There is 18 of us, including me. We all sleep on the floor so the children can sleep on bed's. I know it's not a great place to be, but this is all we have to give. Sorry.." Flaor said a bit embarrassed.

I put my hand on Flaor's shoulder."It's wonderful Flaor, you're doing the right thing for the children. And don't worry, i've sleep on the worst places possible, so this is nothing." i say to the blonde woman.

"Yes, it is very nice of you to be doing this for the children. Thank you for letting us stay here even though you already have so many." Erza say's.

"Thank you Flaor-san!" Wendy say's.

"Thank you." Lisanna say's.

"Thank you Flaor." Juvia say's.

"Thank you very much." Levy say's.

"Thank you Flaor." Charles say's.

"It is my pleasure. Thank you for helping us, we've been in fear all this time. But ever since you all arrived, i- everyone has been filled up with hope. So thank you all very much." Flaor. said.

"Um.. Well, good night.." Mai say's before running out the door and down the stairs.

" Where is she going? Isn't Mai staying here too?" Lisanna ask's.

"No, we've tried to have her stay here lot's of times, but she insisted that she stay at the main building incase the children come back or the men." Flaor say's.

"Oh.. I think i'm going to go stay with Mai. Thank you for your hospitality, but i need to know that Mai won't be in any kind of danger. So thank you." i say bowing.

"It's alright, but please be careful dear." Flaor said.

"I will." i say.

"Lucy-san, i'm coming with you." Erza say's.

"No Erza. You all need to stay here incase whatever it is kidnapping the children comes back before the last day of the month. The children and these women need protection." i say.

She sighed, "Ok, but keep us informed if anything happened." Erza say's.

"Okay, you too. 'Night!" i say before teleporting out of the building to the main building where i find Mai curled up in a ball half way closing her eyes before they widen at my sudden arrival.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"To protect you of course!" i say smiling.

"Ah, thank you. But you don't need to. I'm fine." she say's.

"Mai. Are you a mage?" i ask as my smile fades and my face turns serious.

"No.."

"Do you know any type of defense?"

"..No.."

"Then tell me, how would you protect yourself from an attack or if the thing finds you?" i ask.

"U-Um… i ..don't know…" she say's carefully as if thinking about it.

"Then you obviously need a mage or anyone that knows how to protect themselves and/or others. Me." i say as i slightly grin.

She gives me a small smile. "You're right, thank you." she says smiling brighter.

"No problemo Mai-chan!" i say giving her a smile back. "So, shall we sleep?" i say after making two small but comfortable bed's from my Ark of Embroidery. One with a black pillow and black and blue cover and the other with a blue pillow and a light blue and white cover. "Which one do you want to sleep on?" i ask again.

"I don't mind." she said shyly.

"Okay! I got the black and blue one then!" i say hopping onto the blue bed.

"You wanted to go on that one before didn't you?" Mai asked with a face saying 'i-knew-it'.

"Well, … yeah.." i say in the well-yeah sort of way.

"Hahah! Don't worry, i kinda wanted the blue and white one anyway." she said slightly embarrassed.

"Well," i say as i tuck myself in the bed and Mai copy's, "Night!"

"Good night."

**~Next morning~**

".., ...cy!" _Huhh?_ "...ucy!" _Wah?_ "...Lucy!" _Lucy? Oh yeah! That's me!_ "Lucy!" "Wah!" i say falling out of the bed. I hear a small laugh before half getting up and half sitting up with my hair in my face. I blow at it a few time trying to get it out of my face but with no success, i just pick it and flop it to the side of my head.

"Lucy! You sleep like a log! I've been trying to wake you up for," she trails off while looking at her watch and continuing, "almost 20 minutes! Jeez!" Mai said giving out a frustrated sigh.

"Uh.. Sorry?" i half asked, half say.

"You should be! I tried gently slapping you on your cheeks, when that didn't work, i done it harder a few times and harder till my hand hurt. Strangely, your face stayed the same, not red at all.. Anyway! i then splashed water on you, and again, you're completely dry.. It was really weird… But it's almost noon!" Mai said annoyed and weirded out from the memories from the past 20 minutes.

"Eheheh…. Sorry Mai-chan. But, let's go?" i ask.

"To where?"

"To the furthest building, where everyone is!"

"Oh right! Yeah. But, don't you want to get changed first? And the beds?"

"Oh." i say as i requip into tight black leggings with a short sleeved black to, fingerless black leather gloves, black lace up combat boots already laced up and an armless black leather jacket. My long jet black hair that goes down to just below my ass was all tied up in a ponytail that went down to just above my hips. And in a blink of an eye, the two bed's were gone. "There we go! Now, get ready!" i say with an excited smile on my face.

"What do you mean-?" Mai is cut short from her sentence as i teleport both of us the the entrance of Vertruda, the name of the furthest building as it was once the nun's sacred holy place a long time ago.

"W-WOAH!" Mai yell's with a purely shocked and surprised face. _Hahah! I __**love**__ the look on the people's faces when i do that!_

"Heheh!" i say smiling evilly. "I love doing that!" i say pumping my chest out in proudness.

"Lucy!" Mai shouted angrily.

"Hahah! Ok! Sorry, sorry!" i apologize while still laughing a bit. As we walk into the building everyone greet us as we do back. We get to the adults bedroom and i see Erza and the girls talking in the centre.

"Morning guy's!" i say cheerfully while waving my hand and smiling my big smile.

"Morning Lucy/-san/Lu-chan!" they greet back.

"So, shall we discuss the job details?" i ask them.

"Hmm. Well, Flaor, do you know anything else about the kidnappings?" Erza asked. "Other than what was on the job request sheet." she added.

"Well, on every the night of the kidnapping, the whole sky is cloudy. Except the moon is clear in sight, but it's not the usual white colour. No, the moon turn's into a bloody red." Flaor say's as her expression turns tense.

"A red moon." Erza say's while her hand on her chin in a thinking position.

"Of course!" Erza say's as she curl up her hand in a ball and slightly hit it onto her open palm in the of-course way.

"What is it Erza?" Levy asked.

"Lucy-san, remember when me, you, Natsu and Gray were on the S-class job for the resident's of Galuna island? With the purple moon?" Erza asked me.

"Yes. What about it?" i say/ask.

"Is it possible for there to be a magicall cover around the village? So the light of the moon through the cover would look red, like at Galuna Island."

"Hm.." i say as i put my hand on my chin in the same thinking position as Erza did. "No, that was on an island not attached onto any piece of land. Plus, that spell, would need a lot of magic to complete, my guess is that it is a mage doing this. But because it requires a lot of magic, the mage can only do it once every month." i say.

"Oh, right.." Erza say's.

"On the other hand, it could be a creature. Like a Vulcan. They have enough magical power to take over someone's body, so they could muster up enough magic during the month, then release it on day each month, to kidnap a child." i say.

"True.." Levy say's. "But what would a creature want with all the children Lili-chan?"

" 'Lili-chan' ? Didn't you say your name was Lucy?" Mai asked confused.

"Oh yes! Sorry. My real name is Lucy Heartfilia, but i have a fake identity, Lilian Akemi." i say.

"Oh. Why do you need a fake identity?" Flaor asked.

"It's a long story, but basically i left my guild, i returned but wanted to start new so i changed my appearance and made up Lilian Akemi so no one would notice" i say in one long breath.

"Okay.." Mai say's.

"Yeah, i know it's weird and confusing. You can just call me Lucy or Lilian, i don't mind." i say smiling sweetly.

"Ok, Lucy." Mai say's.

"Ok Lilian." Flaor says smiling kindly.

"So getting back to the subject at hand! I'm thinking that we could just wait for the last day of the month to come, which i checked, is in five days. When the day or night comes, we'll have everybody stay here in Vertruda and we would protect everyone if anything happens. What do you think?" i ask.

"Everyone should be huddles together in the centre so we can fort a circle around them." Levy say's.

"On the ground floor incase whatever it is attack's from below." Juvia added.

"Ok. But i think that at least two of us should go around the town and check on everything to see if anything out of the ordinary happens or we see whatever it is that has been doing this. While the others say here protecting the everyone incase the 'thing' escapes past us through the town and get's here." Lisanna say's.

"Great ideas guy's! I think we've got this all sorted out, now we just wait for the time to come. So what should we do in the mean time?" Mira say's/asked smiling her normal sweet smile.

"W-We could go around the area to see all the possible ways that the 'thing-san' can get to Vertruda."Wendy suggested.

"That's a great idea Wendy!" i say smiling.

"Err.. 'thing..-san'?" Levy say's slightly sweat dropping.

"Ok! Let's split into pairs." Erza commanded. Levy and Juvia paired up, Lisanna and Wendy paired up, Mira and Erza paired up. So i decided that i'd go on my own.

"A-Are you sure Lili-san? In going by yourself?" Wendy asked worried.

"Don't worry Wendy-chan! I'll be fine!" i assure her.

"O-Okay.." she say's slightly blushing at the 'chan' that i added at the end of her name.

I use my Ark of Embroidery and make a paper and pen for each pair and including for myself. "As you encounter the possible paths, label them from their way to the building. Levy-chan and Juvia-chan, your Team A. Lisanna-chan and Wendy-chan, your Team B. Mira-chan and Erza-chan, your Team C. Team A, you take the North side of the building. Team B, you take the East side of the building. Team C, you take the South side of the building. I'll take the West side. Look through the possible ways through the town too." i say as i look around at them for a brief moment after i explained/ordered everyone on what to do.

"Ok. Go!" i shout as i teleport them all and myself out of the building to the centre of their places.

"Okay! Let's do this!" i say as i take off.

**Hey guy's! Hope you liked this chapter! I know.. it was a bit rushed, but don't blame me! Blame my English teacher for giving me homework! Anyway's! Bye Bye! ~^-^~**


	16. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry! But Only A Dream is put on a TEMPORARY HIATUS! :( My laptop is broken and i need to have it fixed but i don't know how long it will take.. I'm sorry! But Only A Dream is STILL on! Look forward to the next chapter when it comes out!**

**Thanks.**

**Strawberry and Chocolate.**


End file.
